Your Friends & Neighbors
by Ava Little
Summary: Bella & Jacob have been together for 10 years. Their fire is slowly dying & may be put out for good by the arrival of cool, new neighbor, Edward Cullen. Will the sparks fly or be doused forever when Edward finds a crying Bella & offers her some comfort?
1. Chapter 1: Watching The Detectives

**Chapter 1 - Watching The Detectives**

"_Nice girls, not one with a defect_

_Cellophane shrink-wrapped, so correct_

_Red dogs under illegal legs_

_She looks so good that he gets down and begs_"

_E. Costello_

"So, the house next door finally sold huh?" Alice asked me. "Did you get a look at the buyers yet?"

"Not yet, though the gossip has it he's single." I replied

"Ooooo a single guy huh? I wonder what he looks like? You know, he's probably gay. I mean what single, straight guy wants to live in your neighborhood." Alice snickered.

"My neighborhood happens to be very desirable, thank you very much! Who doesn't want to live in a brand new mansion? Sure they tore down the old ones and built almost exact replicas, but that's not the point. Oooo I just thought, let's hope he is gay. I need a new friend and I would love to watch the neighborhood hussies throw themselves at him before they figure it out."

We laughed together, talked a bit more then said our goodbyes. I took one last peep out of the window at the house next door before pulling the curtains closed. Alice always made me laugh, she had been my comic relief since high school. Really we were each others relief and we caused quite a commotion when we were together. Alice Whitlock was my best friend in the whole world and we had known each other since I moved to Forks my Freshman year. She and I had shared so much that we had an almost psychic connection with each other. Some days I swear I could just think about her and she would call me or show up.

I'm Bella Swan-Black, Seattle housewife, extraordinaire. Though lately I was feeling less than extra and more like dull, ordinary, boring & miserable. That's a lot of adjectives for one person.

I flopped down on my sofa with a heavy sigh. Reaching for the remote I tuned in to my favorite soap opera. I had very few guilty pleasures and watching the goings on in 'Willowdale' was one of them. I liked to get lost in the lives of fictional characters and the TV provided me hours of them. I know, I could as easily read a book but I didn't have the focus. And more times than not, I was usually zoned out wondering what my husband was doing and why he preferred spending time away from home.

"_Today in Willowdale Hamilton Jennings moves to town. He's tall, dark and handsome. He's been seen around town charming all the women, a mob is forming on his doorstep demanding to know who this mysterious, seductive stranger is..."_

Speaking of mysterious strangers, 30 days later and the house next door was still vacant. I laughed as my soap opera mocked me. I was now tasked with telling Alice exactly why a straight, single man would buy a home in my neighborhood.

"Investment property." I said to Alice.

"How do you know?"

"It's been over a month since the house sold. The sign has been removed and no one has moved in."

"Well maybe he's just in Rome closing a business deal and hasn't made it home yet to move in."

I rolled my eyes. Alice was such a hopeless romantic. She romanticized everything. "Yeah that's it. He's been in Rome opening a new branch of his billionaire empire." I laughed.

"Looks like someone's been spending too much time in _Willowdal_e." Alice said to me.

That was laughable, for every hour I spent watching a soap opera she spent three. She nudged me with her elbow and we both laughed.

"Why are we even talking about this anyways?" I asked.

"Because your head of the Welcoming Committee."

"Oh, yeah, that's right," I smiled. "Welcoming Committee, code for Nosy Bitch."

"You got the bitch part right."

"Alice Whitlock!" I threw a piece of the muffin I'd been eating at her. "Well, you know, it takes one to know one."

Our laughter filled the room. God, how I loved Alice and all the time we spent together. It kept me distracted from my own sad affairs. After an hour or more of conversation and lots of coffee Alice announced she needed to "get goin'".

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I gotta go get some chores done. You know Jasper would keel over if his boxers weren't ironed."

"Ewww, you iron his boxers! Alice, he's a freak." I sighed heavily.

"What's with the sigh. I know that sigh. I knew you were holding out on me." She accused.

"Sure wish Jake was here so I could iron his boxers." I mused.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. That was thoughtless of me." She said pulling me into a hug so tight bears were jealous.

"It's okay really. But I may cry if you keep hugging me and I promised myself no more tears." I said to her. I could hold my emotions inside when I was upset unless someone was taking pity on me. The moment their sympathy hit me I just couldn't hold it in. I hated hysterics and so generally avoided contact at times like these. Alone I was a different story.

Alice let go of me. She hated my stiff upper lip as much as she hated Jacob Black at this moment. Not that I could blame her really. It's not like he was around much these days. It wasn't always like that though. Alice used to love Jacob and Jacob used to love me.

Jake and I were _soooo _hot for each other. And now the fire was dying at a slow torturous pace. I thought back to the first time I saw him; he was riding a motorcycle onto the school parking lot my Sophomore year. He was so cool with his leather jacket and long black hair flowing around him. I knew at that exact moment it wouldn't take long before I had something big and vibrating between my legs.

My reverie was broken by Alice snapping her tiny fingers in my face. I blinked a few times... "And she's back!"

"Sorry Alice." I said. She stared at me, waiting for me to reply. When she could see I wasn't going to, she spoke:

"So, I was asking you when you last heard from_ him_..." her contempt barely hidden.

"About a week. You know he's busy though. It's not like he's ignoring me on purpose. A lot of people need his help during the day. The reservation has always taken precedence in his life, as it should. I'm sure he's just so worn out at the end of the day." I lied to myself! I was furious and hurt he hadn't called me everyday like he once did. _"Stiff upper lip." _I repeated in my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure! What about business at home? Quit being a dutiful housewife. This lawyers without borders shit is killing your marriage!" She growled at me.

"That's doctors without borders."

"Whatever! What can he possible be doing in La Push that he can't also do here in Seattle. Hell, even working super late hours and coming home late would be better than not at all."

She didn't mean to yell. She truly never got upset like this. It took a lot to get her mad. And I knew she was mad, not just at me and the problem with my husband, but she was also mad for me. I knew she thought I wasn't mad enough at Jacob. And she was right, and that's the part that stung. I should be mad at Jake, but I was just stuck making excuses for him.

"Some of his business is just easier in person." I defended him.

Alice was frustrated, I could tell by the way her jaw flexed and by the flare of her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you're the one dealing with it, but I just hate to see you suffering in silence. I shouldn't have said anything." She apologized. I hated it when she apologized for being honest.

"No, it's okay. I've got to deal with my loser marriage sooner or later. I'm just glad I have you to count on and Jasper too of course." I gave a half-hearted chuckle. _Stiff Upper Lip!_

Jasper was the closest thing to a brother I had, and I loved him as much as Alice. Mostly I loved him because he indulged Alice and me. Alice and Jasper were also high school sweethearts, and they were still crazy in love with each other. They moved as a single unit, but were still able to maintain a healthy distance from each other. They were what I would call a perfect marriage. I stifled a little groan thinking about perfect marriages and the Whitlock's wedded bliss.

I smiled at Alice signaling the end of our conversation about my marriage. "Now get outta here, Jasper's boxers aren't going to iron themselves."

"Don't you dare tell him I said that!" She said as I laughed at her.

I walked her out to her car parked in my front drive. Oh sweet Alice, her car made me a little envious. She was the only person I knew that could pull off a bright yellow Porsche. She looked like a child behind the wheel as petite as she was. It was a testament to her size that the car was roomy on the inside. She drove like a maniac everywhere and could charm her way out of any ticket. Lucky Bitch!

As we were saying goodbye for like the twentieth time, a black Range Rover pulled up into the drive of the house next door. We both sort of looked at each other like it was Christmas and we were about to unwrap the most splendid gift. Alice nearly broke her neck trying to twist around in her car to see. I was trying to peek over the top of the car without being too obvious.

"Oh, there is no fucking way in hell I am leaving now! I want to get a look at the neighbor." Alice said to me.

"Ssshhhhhhh..."

"Oh please, they can't hear us." She laughed.

We watched as the doors on the passenger side opened up. The driver was fiddling around in the driver seat so it was hard to gauge what he looked like. The first person we saw get out was the guy in the passenger seat. He was a tall mass of muscles with short brown hair. He looked like he worked out a lot as his shoulders were as wide as the grill of the car. He looked like he could be vicious and might be handy to have on your side in a fight.

"Bodyguard!" Alice and I said in unison as we looked on.

The "bodyguard" wore a nice suit, perhaps Brooks Brothers. He definitely looked uncomfortable in his suit. And the shoes were way to shiny to not be new.

"He looks like a Brut man." We laughed.

"That's one well paid bodyguard." I said.

"No doubt, get a load of that suit."

The girl that was in the car got out with the "bodyguard". She had been hidden behind him and when he moved we finally got a look at her.

"Whose the tramp?" Alice asked.

No longer able to contain my laughter, I giggled out loud.

She was in fact a leggy, gorgeous blonde. She was classic, like someone had plucked from the 1930's silver screen. Big round eyes, square face, high cheekbones and full lips. I hated her already.

"I think that's my yoga instructor,`" I said, "she can crush cans with her boobs."

Alice and I were nearing hysterics laughing and poking fun at the visitors next door when the driver finally got out of the car. Alice let out a low whistle & I snapped straight up from where I'd been crouching. A sudden breeze blew through and somewhere a Theme from A Summer Place played. Just kidding, but if we'd been in some John Hughes flick he would have been in slow motion so that we could appreciate all that mother nature was capable of producing. As if we weren't already doing that.

"Who the hell is that? Please tell me that's not the new neighbor. Please tell me that's the realtor and your gossip was wrong." Alice finally spoke up. I shushed her again.

He stepped around the front of the car with a little hop, buttoning his jacket and sliding his cell phone in his pocket. He made a quick little hop over the curb. It reminded of when skaters would pop their boards up and over a curb. He was twirling a set of keys in his long, nimble fingers, a fact that I could not have ignored if I wanted to, as I was already partial to a man's hands. One of their sexiest features if you ask me. Tall and slim, especially when compared to the other guy, but you could see that he was muscular and athletic. He was so gorgeous even the sun peaked through the clouds to glisten off the top of his head. When it did I could see that it was light brown with natural highlights that made it look slightly auburn. It was scruffy and damn me for saying it, it was hot!

I was vaguely aware of Alice trying to catch my attention as I cocked my head sideways to take in the most delicious jaw line I'd ever seen.

"Ummm hello, Bella you're drooling on my very expensive leather." she popped off at me.

I looked at her. "Oh, Alice you're still here?"

She was annoyed now, "Honestly you're married!"

"Yeah but I'm not dead." I replied to her.

She laughed at me,. "Amen sister" was her reply. "Seriously Bells, I gotta motor." She started her car and backed out of my driveway. As was customary I walked to the end of the drive. She pulled into the street, dropped it in first gear and screamed "Bye Bella" as she laid some fresh rubber down on her way off. A few toots of the horn and a hand out the window to wave, I was beyond embarrassed. I palmed my face as I turned to walk in. _"Don't look over there." _ I kept telling myself. But I was ignoring my brain today and looked anyway. All 3 of them were staring at me. I knew I was 3 shades of red. I gave a small shrug and waved. All but the driver of the Range Rover was staring at me with their mouths hanging open. The driver? He was standing there with his hand on his hips with the cutest damn smirk on his face!

**EPOV**

It had been a month since I closed on my new house in Seattle. Unfortunately my business trip had taken me much longer than I expected. But that was okay, I got to spend a month in Rome surrounded by Italian beauties. Plus I never took a vacation and I had been working my ass off lately. Lately, that was laughable. I couldn't recall a time that I wasn't working hard. I'd taken over my mother's small marketing firm the year I graduated from college. She'd suddenly decided to retire early. In just a hair under 3 years I'd turned it into a national company with its newest office opening in Rome 2 weeks ago. I'd also had the good fortune to make some lucrative personal investments and now was contemplating early retirement at the tender age of 28. Dr. & Mrs. Cullen, my parents, had been begging me to buy a house and live like a real boy. Rose, my sister, had found this little gem one weekend and convinced me it was the perfect place for me. So I bought it while in Rome, sight unseen. I had just been home for a few days when Rose told me, no, ordered me to move in.

Today she and my brother-in-law, Emmett, were here to check it out and help with the movers. On the ride over he kept baiting me and making comments about testing the "structural integrity" of the house. Okay I'll bite...

"You two are not allowed to have sex at my house **EVER**!" I told him.

"Awww come on Eddie, we can break it in right." he chuckled punching me in the arm. I could hear Rose snorting with laughter in the back seat. Clearly she was remembering the time when I'd caught the two lovebirds sullying my last apartment.

"2 hours!!! I wasn't even in the apartment for 2 hours!" I reminded them.

They roared with laughter. They couldn't help it, they were practically sex addicts. Still it was kind of funny after the initial shock and disgust had worn off. Especially if you had seen how I found them. Now we were all laughing our asses off as we pulled up in front of my new home.

We sat in the car looking at the house! Rose was right, I loved it. The front drive I could do with out but other than that only I could have done a better job. The home was a new construct, meant to look like the old one that was torn down to make room for it. It was modeled after the 1930's Neo-Classic Revival home it was replacing. The balconies, windows and solarium were the first things I noticed. The yard was perfectly sculpted as well. I was eager to get inside.

"Oooo hotties in the driveway." Emmett bellowed. Rose smacked him, I laughed!

"God Emmett, sometimes you're such a construction worker!" Rose yelled at him.

"Sorry Babe, sometimes I forget I own the company now instead of working for it." He apologized

That's when I looked up and saw her! She with her soft waves of brown hair flowing down her back. I could see her laughing and chatting with a friend. The look on her face when she laughed made me want in on it so that I would have an excuse to stand there and look at her laugh. It was so carefree and from her heart and she was radiant.

"Yo, you gonna sit there all day?" Emmett asked in his usual gruff tone.

I was actually a little nervous getting out of the car, suddenly aware of my appearance. I jumped out, straightening myself and trying to play it cool. I put my game face on and strode around the front of the car. I heard a soft whistle from the direction of the driveway and from the corner of my eye I could see her. And she was standing there, staring at me. Since I knew she was watching I pretended to ollie over the curb, a little trick I picked up from years of skateboarding. Thankfully I was still graceful enough to pull it off without worry.

I was standing on the sidewalk talking with Rose and Emmett when I heard a low rumble that let me know that beautiful Porsche had just sprung to life. I turned to watch it back out of the driveway and the honey who followed it down the edge of the drive.

I was just turning back to my company, when I heard the transmission slam into gear and the squeal of the rear tires. The entire neighborhood rang with its sound. It looked like her friend did it deliberately to embarrass the girl. And she had succeeded, much to my delight. I couldn't help but stare as she turned and waved as if it were the most normal thing ever. I must have looked like a goofy bastard to her as I stood there looking beguiled.

Rose scoffed. "Ugh, you haven't even been here 5 minutes and the ladies are already showing off!"

"Do you ever get tired of chicks throwing themselves at you?" Emmett asked.

"Never, my brother, never! And neither does Eddie Jr." I laughed out loud as Emmett threw his arm around my shoulder laughing with me as we walked into the house.

"You're both pigs!" Rose said as she smacked the backs of our heads.

"_Welcome to the neighborhood." _ I though to myself with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay gang, this is my first attempt at any type of fanfic. Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed! Just take it easy on the first-timer! (At least for now.) I wanted to also make sure you all knew that my comments regarding being gay, were not meant to bash anyone. I have many gay friends and was just bringing a few touches from my life into the story. I am rating this M for language and there will be future lemons. I hope at least one person out there enjoys my little story. =) **

**Oh I don't own any of the Twilight characters, etc it all belong to talented Stephenie Meyer. I also don't own the song Watching The Detectives, all that brilliance goes to the wonderful Elvis Costello and the Attractions. **


	2. Chapter 2: New Coat of Paint

**Chapter 2 - New Coat Of Paint**

_Fishin' for a good time _

_starts with throwin' in your line._

T. Waits

**BPOV**

I tried not to run straight into the house even though I was completely mortified. The minute the door was shut though I darted for my phone to send a text to my girl.

**Paybacks a bitch!**

I knew she would call me the minute she got it. I considered telling her I couldn't talk because I had Jasper on the other line, just to hear the pause of panic in her voice. Although she would know better than to fall for it completely, she could be sure I would find some way to embarrass her.

It was just my luck that a slice of beefcake would move in next door. Looking at him just made my biological clock sound off like Poe's telltale heart. _Well at least it still works _I thought to myself. My libido was suffering from a serious case of neglect now that Jake spent more and more time away from home. And with Mr. Sex-On-A-Stick moving in next door, it was an even bigger reminder that things were amiss in my life. However, it was somewhat refreshing to have actual proof for Alice that ' I wasn't dead yet' as I claimed earlier. My phone began to ring and without looking at it I answered. "Hey Alice."

"So should I be concerned about retribution?" She asked me.

"No, of course not. I'm just thinking I should buy Jay some new boxers and starch for his birthday."

We both laughed at the little joke. "So how are the new neighbors?"

"They came over and asked if you would be peeling out like that every time you came over."

"What, really?"

"No, not really. They stared at me like I'd just sprouted wings and flew about the lawn. Except for _him_. He stood there, hands on hips, grinning at me like he was Peter Pan."

"Oh my God, you think he's cute don't you?"

"What? No!"

"Bella, this is Alice remember?"

"Oh okay, he's hot! You did _see _him right?"

"I still say he's gay. Can we talk about that suit? Crap, Jasper's calling in I gotta go. Stay outta trouble Isabella Swan-_Black_."

She hung up on me before I had a chance to give her any response: Alice didn't mess around when Jasper called. She would drop anything for him, and he did the same for her. 10 years later and I was still amazed by their devotion to each other. More grumbling from me. It had been a few weeks since I had seen my husband, about a week since I last spoke to him, and more than a few months since we had any intimate moments (despite my best efforts). I derided myself for not having the courage to confront Jacob, but at the same time I never had any concrete reasons to distrust him.

Jacob's slow removal from our house started rather innocently. First he would go to La Push once a week, then twice and so on. Eventually traveling so often during the week, that he proposed just to stay out there with his dad, Billy, instead of making the long drive back and forth. He would come home on the weekend, call me every day, and every thing was fine. Then he decided to rent some office space in Forks to open a branch of his law firm. Now he was spending weeks at a time there, and when weekends would roll around he would frequently come up with reasons to stay in La Push. At the time it was okay because we still managed to get together, and he called me every night. But those soon dwindled down too. I felt dumb for putting up with it. Alice continued to tell me that she "just knew he was not doing right by me" but she never had any proof. As I've said I had no reason not trust him. But my days of playing innocent were taking their toll on me. I mean it was easy to wonder how many people in that tiny town were in need of legal help. I sat down in front of the TV looking for any distraction since I knew thoughts about Jacob would not end well. For whatever reason though, today my mind could not be dissuaded from that very subject.

_ I had been standing in the parking lot at Forks High waiting for the school to open up for the morning. Alice and Jasper were in the early stages of flirting with each other and it was sickening to watch. I had my nose buried in my book, when the roar from a motorcycle brought my attention elsewhere. (_It turned out to be a Harley Davidson Sportster which had belonged to his dad, Billy_.) I saw him ride up, leather jacket, white t-shirt, ripped blue jeans, black boots... He was sitting so erect and confident on that seat with his long black hair flowing in the wind and that flawless bronze skin._

_ From that moment, I was so into Jake that I endured months of sub-par treatment just to get him to look me in the eye and say hi. When he finally spoke to me I noticed that his eyes looked empty. They were almost black. It made me sad, and I wondered what he was missing that made them so despairing. When I made him smile though, they melted into the darkest chocolate and became warm and inviting. Those were the eyes I wanted, and I vowed then I would never look into them again and see anything but melted chocolate. _

_ The first time he threw me on the back of the bike I was crazy scared. "You're not scared are you, babe?" He asked me. "No!" I lied. He hit the gas and as we approached the first curve I clutched myself to him tightly giving my fear away. He threw his head back laughing when I buried my face in his strong back. That was also the first night he kissed me. _

_ We'd pulled off the road onto a little scenic pullout. I was shivering in the cool air, admiring the view as the sun set on the beach. He approached me and threw his jacket around my shoulders and then, standing behind me, pulled me tightly to his warm body. He was solid and muscular all over, powerful and graceful; like a mountain lion. Without warning he released me and took a running leap over the wall in front of us, easily clearing it. I ran to the edge clutching my chest just as he popped up laughing, and quite ably jumped back up over the ledge. "Jacob Black you scared me!" I said playfully swatting at him. He grabbed my arms and pulled me close. His arms crossed over each other as they circled my waist and pulled me tight to his chest. His strength enveloped me, my heart pounded and I trembled all over. Unexpectedly his lips came crashing down on mine hard, rough and desperate at first. I tried to keep up as he pulled me closer; his kisses became softer and softer and his body relaxed into mine. It was all so perfect that I hardly jumped when he ran his tongue across my lips, politely asking for entry in my mouth. His tongue was warm as it darted in quickly and I moaned into his mouth and relaxed into his strong grip. His kissing was gentle and playful and his tongue stayed just at the tip of mine. When he pulled away I was sweating from the body heat and my legs were liquid. He stroked the hair out of my face, and it felt like he sat me back down on the ground as he gazed deep into my eyes. "Are you still scared?" _

A loud crash from outside brought me back down to reality. I darted to the front window to see what the hell was happening, but all I could see were movers standing around the remnants of what appeared to be a box of dishes. Peter Pan was standing half way between his house and the sidewalk. My heart sank as I watched him and tried to work out what had just happened. From the green look on his face it was clear the dishes were valuable. The stunning blond came running out of the house past him. As she approached the scene, she began screaming and waving her hands at the ground and then back up at the movers. She was a battle-ax for sure and wasted no time destroying the egos of the men around her. It wasn't long before she had them all staring at the ground like scolded little boys. All except Peter Pan; he apparently had some immunity to her, and came trotting down to the scene like some kind of superhero.

His little half-jog down the lawn gave me time to notice he had changed out of his suit and into a pair of cargo shorts and an old concert t-shirt that was too small for him. Although, not complaining as it hugged his pecs nicely. I could clearly see now that he took very good care of himself. He had a runner's legs, and his arms were toned without being overdone; they complimented his frame well. The way he moved allowed me to catch a hint of some very well toned abs and I knew there was a washboard under there. Staring at his physique made me wonder what he did to stay in shape. I bet Yoga was involved, running and some kind of weight training for sure. He looked like the poster boy for fitness. I gazed over his body again as he stood tense over the argument in the yard. I was staring unabashedly when I noticed those tight pecs were now dancing rhythmically. I looked up to see Peter Pan staring right at my face and completely ignoring the argument around him. For a brief second, only the two of us existed. I noticed the corners of his mouth were upturned slightly, in a devil-may-care grin. I almost smiled back at him, but instead stepped back from the window and shut the blinds in embarrassment. How humiliating to be busted daydreaming about the neighbor.

**EPOV**

I was truly impressed that Rose had found me the perfect home. My tastes are very particular and I would never have agreed to buy the home had Rose not campaigned aggressively. She had insisted from day one that a more perfect home could not exist, and I hated to admit that she might have been right. If I told her in so many words, her head would never get out of the clouds, but I couldn't see a way to avoid it this time.

"Damn Rose, not bad at all. You even remembered that I love wine cellars."

"Thanks little bro. I _knew _you would love it." She said to me.

"Well it does have a front driveway. You know I hate that." I teased her just to see her pout. I adored my sister and I loved making her squirm, as all good baby brothers should.

"Just kidding with you, it's actually really impressive." I hugged her. I never knew anyone, aside from my own mother, that got me as well as Rose did. I always doubted her and yet she always came through for me.

"Awww that's sweet, give Emmett some love too." He said, just before tackling us in a hug and sending us all crashing to the floor.

Emmett was in the kitchen cracking a beer, his early contribution to moving day, when the movers showed up. I've never been one to sit idle so I offered to help them where I could while Rose and Emmett inventoried the boxes as they came in. I was on my way back outside to grab another box when I was stopped by the worst sound anyone could hear on moving day. I was stunned for a moment while a sick feeling began to develop in the pit of my stomach. "_Please, not the dishes_," I thought to myself. My eyes squinted shut upon hearing the crash, and I slowly opened them to the sight of my Great-Great Grandmother's Limoge dishes, in tiny fragmented pieces, spilling from the crushed box and packing paper. She had purchased them new in France and they had been in the family over 115 years!

"Fuck!" I said and loudly I might add. I was headed to speak with the driver when Rose mounted her broomstick and flew out of the house past me. She descended on the poor bastard like some kind of rabid wolverine. I was pissed, don't get me wrong, but I sort of felt sorry for the driver. Rose was a straight up bitch and I was glad she was on _my _side.

Surveying the damage I quickly realized that it was only one of the boxes and although bad that it was dropped, it would not be the end of the world. I could get some antique dealers to search out replacements for me, and then I wouldn't have to see my mother cry! God I hated to see a woman in tears, it was my weakness. First order of business though, I had to diffuse Rose before she ate another man for lunch.

I was trying my best to stop the tirade and explain that it wasn't the whole set when I caught a flash of movement from the neighbor's window. She must have heard the crash in the house. I waved at her but she didn't move, she just stood there, staring! Oblivious to me and my gesturing, I started to tense my muscles just a little. I was having fun trying to be subtle and still act like I was paying attention to Rose balling out the driver.

And why shouldn't I show it off a little? I wasn't conceited or anything like that, but I spent six days a week in a gym for two hours a day, plus every other day in a Yoga class, followed by Pilates. She was holding her position in the window, still staring at me. "_Oh so you like what you see, little Miss Sweeney._" I thought as I made my pecs dance for her. A little trick I picked up in college that always seemed to make the girls giggle, then run their hands over my chest. She was leaning close to the glass panes completely unaware that anyone could see her.

I wish I could read her mind; I would love to know what the naughty little housewife was thinking right now. And then suddenly she snapped up and for a moment we had an eye contact that aroused Eddie Jr.'s suspicion. And before I could waggle my eyebrows at her she stepped away and shut the blinds. I laughed out loud and Rose shot me an evil glare.

"Edward, are you even paying attention here! They need to pay for this shit!" She barked at me.

"Yeah Rose, listen they have insurance we'll work it out. Let them man off the hook so he can finish the job!" I said back to her.

She looked pissed, "whatever _Eddie_." She said and stormed off. I patted the driver on the shoulder. "Why don't you guys take five for now and then get back to it. We'll work out the details when we're all done here." He looked relieved and I was confident I could get us reimbursed for the cost of the collection they broke. All it was really gonna cost me was a little grief from Rose. Nothing I hadn't encountered before.

I was sweeping up the mess when a solid black BMW M-5 pulled out of the driveway next door. It was a sleek ride even without the babe behind the wheel. The sunroof was open and the music was blaring as she shot down the road.

"_So little Miss Housewife likes it loud."_

* * *

**Once again all characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. And the charming Tom Waits owns the lyrics to New Coat of Paint. Thanks to Babs and Chels for reviewing. Edward calls Bella Miss Sweeney, that's a slight nod to Weezer. Read and review please, feedback only helps me improve! Just be tactful! =) Again my story rated M for language for now.**


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody Wants Some

**Ch. 3 - Everybody Wants Some**

_But everybody wants some!_

_I want some too_

_Everybody wants some!_

_Baby, how 'bout you?_

Van Halen

**BPOV**

It was midday when I left my house to run a quick errand: I couldn't bring myself to go home as long as I thought there was a chance I would see the neighbors. I was so embarrassed that I had been busted checking out Peter Pan. And to make matters worse he totally knew I was looking at him. Part of me wasn't sure I had anything to really be embarrassed about; I mean he obviously didn't mind being ogled. He even put on a little show for me! I rolled my eyes thinking about his huge ego.

By 6:30 I'd delayed long enough. I convinced myself they would be done with outside work this late in the evening. I took one last glance at my watch and headed to the front of the bookstore to buy my book and a few gossip magazines. Standing in line smelling the brewing coffee next door had its desired effect and I was gonna hit them up for a mocha on my way out the door.

Juggling bags, coffee, purse, and car keys my cell phone naturally started to ring. "I'll have to call you back Alice." I said to the phone in my pocket. On my final steps toward the door, I felt my foot sliding underneath me, and I knew I was about to fall flat on my ass. I began the jerky dance of balance realizing that the ground was coming fast; at least I could try to keep my coffee from going everywhere. As I skidded across the floor I felt two strong, sturdy, warm hands grip my arms.

"Steady now." Said the hands.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I said looking up from those two gallant hands gripping my arms. Sparkling blue-gray eyes stared back at me, framed by that beautiful auburn hair I'd seen earlier today. His hair was a mess, perfectly coiffed to appear as if he hadn't done anything to it for days. But those eyes, so exuberant, they danced perfectly as they examined my face.

"Hi neighbor." He said to me. "We managed to divert disaster didn't we? I'm Edward Cullen by the way."

So Peter Pan had a name.

He let go of my arms and extended his hand for me to shake. I took hold of it, praying my hands weren't sweaty.

"Well I was planning on coming over after you got settled in so I could introduce myself." I said to him.

"No time like the present." He grinned at me, still holding my hand.

"I'm Bella Swan-Black. Nice to meet you Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward."

He leaned in closer as he said this and appeared unwilling to release my hand. I pulled it away knowing it was definitely sweaty, as the blood flow had quickened throughout my body. I started to fidget a little and figured it'd be best if I just got the hell out of the store. I bent to pick up my stuff and he immediately followed me. He was actually quicker than me and was already palming my book and magazines as I collected my purse and car keys. As I reached to take them, "I'm sorry I was just leaving." I said to him "_Stupid, he knew that, you were walking to the door when you started to fall_." My brain was yelling at me.

"Let me at least help you carry these to your car." He jerked away like he was deliberately keeping my books out of reach. I reached for them again, "I'm okay really."

"No Bella, I insist, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't carry your goods to the car after saving your life. Besides you've got your hands full." He said pointing to my coffee, purse and keys.

He was already walking out the door with a huge smirk on his face. It was the smirk of victory. I followed behind him keys in hand, just in case he was really some pervy guy, and this was a ploy to get me to my car. It did not escape me that he headed right out to my car without me even telling him what I drove.

"Black M-5 right?" He turned to ask me smiling widely.

"Uhm yeah, how did you know?"

"I was out front when you left earlier today. You don't forget a car like this. V-10, 500 HP. You sure do like a little power underneath you." He let out a low whistle as he bent to stroke the hood of the car.

_Hands off the car!_

"That's a cheeky thing to say."

"Why, what do you mean?" His mouth twitched into that same devil-may-care smile from early today as he faced me again. And I liked it. I was tempted to flirt back and then thought better of it.

"Thanks Mr. Cullen I can take it from here."

"Edward."

I smiled my sweetest smile at him and opened the car door to get in. He leaned against the door and window, arms outstretched to hand me my books. He stayed there, arms hanging over the window, pulling his too small shirt up revealing his bellybutton. I got a quick peak at the six pack I knew he had. The hair on his belly was a huge turn on: trailing from just under his bellybutton down through the top of his button-fly jeans. My throat suddenly became parched and I was mortified to hear it make a strange noise when I swallowed.

"You okay Bella?" he asked me knowing full well the answer. Cocky Asshole. And I'm pretty sure he wasn't wearing any underwear.

I started the car forgetting that I'd had the radio really loud when I got out of it. My car growled then purred as it started and then the radio blared Metallica. It startled me and I fumbled with the radio controls to get it turned down.

He acted shocked, "My goodness Bella, that's not what I expected to hear from your radio!"

"Oh don't be so surprised Mr. Cullen, occasionally I like it loud, _hard _and fast!"

I grabbed the door, pulled it shut, hit reverse and pulled out of the spot I was in. He stood there grinning at me the whole time. I waved a little wave and revved the engine a little more than necessary before hitting the gas. At least I could make an impressive exit.

**EPOV**

By late afternoon we were all picking on each other. Everyone was tired and hungry. I'd decided half way through the unpacking process to purge a few items that I didn't want, and what should have been a leisurely day of supervising turned into actual work for Emmett and Rose. As a result I told the movers not to worry about my bedroom boxes since they were mostly clothing and bathroom items. It certainly wasn't anything I couldn't deal with later. Thankfully that was really all there was left to do, besides clean up a little bit here and there. After surveying my home it felt vast and empty. I just didn't have that woman's touch, thank goodness. I'd have to make my mother's millennium and let her do some decorating for me. She would love it.

"Hey Rose, since your not doing anything why don't you go get us some dinner." I said to Rose since she was in the middle of rearranging the kitchen counters for the third time.

Rose merely glared at me in reply. "Heh heh, guess I'll go then." Rose held nothing but contempt for manual labor: apparently watching me work side by side with the "help" today had infuriated her. Combined with the broken dishes, I could see that no one would be spared her mood. Well, food was as good an excuse as any to get out of her way, "Emmett you need anything while I am out?"

Rose spoke first, "How about a bar of soap so I can wash my hands?"

"How about some cold suds?" Emmett added.

"Soap I have upstairs, and suds I can handle Em." I nodded to Emmett and headed upstairs to clean up before I ran out the door. A quick shower would be a nice refresher since I'd actually helped the movers. As I jumped in the shower I realized I had not unpacked any of the bathroom stuff! "Shit! No soap and no fucking towels either." I grumbled to myself. I got back out of the shower, dripping water all over the bathroom. Ugh! Why did I have to pick today to be anal? I should have let the movers get the boxes up here first. Oh well, not much I could do about it I thought as I jumped around the bathroom and bedroom shaking off excess water. Stark naked I opened up the nearest box marked clothes. Ah, yes my jeans, no boxers though. I could go commando. Eddie Jr. wouldn't mind. I pulled on my jeans, threw the same shirt back on, and I headed down the stairs.

"Hey Rose, have any hair products handy? Everything is still in boxes."

"Boxes that would be unpacked if you didn't have to get rid of your junk today." Rose snarled. I glanced over to Emmett who was pretending to read a book as he grimaced at the sharp tone of her voice.

"So I guess that's a no." I muttered to myself as I headed to the car. Thankfully I was near a shopping center: I certainly didn't feel like traipsing all over Seattle for a place to eat. This end had a bookstore, coffee bar, nails, hair, donuts, cleaners, and a deli. Perfect! I circled the parking lot looking for a spot and laughing at the way this town seemed beset with nail & hair salons, cleaners and donut shops. How many did they really need?

My third time around the parking lot was putting me in a worse mood. It didn't help that I was thinking over how I was going to break it to my mother that a box of dishes had been broken. It would kill her, better to wait until I have the replacements. She wouldn't be asking for them right away... Finally I spied a spot near the coffee shop and was making my way down the sidewalk when I saw my new neighbor. My mood lifted immediately. Now broken Limoge dishes, crying mothers, crowded parking lots, deli's and too many donut shops didn't seem all that important. All I wanted was a chance to see _her _up close and in the flesh. Edward Jr. whimpered at me when I thought about her flesh. _Down boy, _I muttered as I strolled into the coffee bar.

She was just about to the door, and in an attempt to be chivalrous I held it open for her. Unfortunately she didn't notice me at all. Instead she was talking to the phone in her pocket, sounding frazzled and trying to juggle a handful of items. And then she tripped over her own two feet. On a flat surface! She looked like a Great Dane on roller skates as she tried to regain her balance without dropping everything (including herself).

I thrust my hands forward to grab on to her arms, and that's where we came to meet each other for the first time. "Steady now." I said to her. She looked up apologetically not even realizing anyone had been in her path. She stuttered out an apology to me. _Say something stupid_. I thought to myself. She was staring at me, scanning my face. I flushed briefly thinking that I probably looked terrible. So I did the only thing I could think, I introduced myself.

I pushed my hand out to shake hers. It was soft and warm and curved just so that it locked into mine perfectly. Unfortunately she also had a diamond on her finger the size of Edward Jr. Fucking figures that this enchantress was married: of course Rose had found me a home in one of the most desirable suburbs in Seattle, there probably wasn't a single woman to be found for miles. Still I could flirt, no harm there, I could at least make a shower-girl out of her.

"Bella Swan-Black," she had said her name to me. Bella I repeated in my head as we spoke, wait what the fuck! She just called me Mr. Cullen. Mr. Cullen is my dad.

"Please, call me Edward." I said. _Edward, Eddy, Ed, asshole, jerk-off who cares just keep talking to me. _

I wasn't aware I still had her hand in mine until she pulled hers free. God she must think I'm some kind of freak. She bent down to pick her up loose items, and I stood there staring at her like a moron. Instantly remembering my manners, I bent down to help her. I scooped up her book and magazines and offered to help her out to her car. She refused, but I was a...well sometimes I was a gentleman. She looked at me like she wasn't comfortable accepting help, and the way it made her flex her eyebrows was too fucking cute not to see again. So I held on to her books. I couldn't help the smile dancing across my lips as we made our way out of the coffee bar.

As we made our way out the door I spotted her car. It was the only black M-5 in the parking lot, and I assumed it was hers. Not too many people drove one of those, so I took my chances.

"Black M-5 right?" I asked her. I could hear the hesitation in her answer.

"Uhm yeah, how did you know?"

"I was out front when you left earlier today." _Watching you speed away in this little black beauty._

"You don't forget a car like this. V-10, 500 HP,"_ A high revving V-10, 5.0 liters of displacement, enormous thrust with plenty of muscle_... I was thinking as Edward Jr. twitched in my jeans. I could blow my wad on the hood of her car just thinking about all that raw power, and the pretty little thing behind the wheel who could tame it. Edward Jr. chimed in, "You sure do like a little power underneath you."

She accused me of being rude. "Why, what do you mean?" I challenged. We both knew exactly what I'd meant. She cocked an eyebrow at me, and added a wicked grin before she stiffened and called me Mr. Cullen again.

"Edward." I corrected. _Ed, Eddy, douche-bag, shit for brains, anything but Mr. Cullen_. For a second I thought she would lob the ball back in my court. Instead she smiled sweetly and opened her car door to get in. With the car door as a barrier I leaned up against it. The oddest squeak came from her, and when I looked down I realized she was staring at my crotch. Edward Jr. noticed too. Then I smirked realizing I was commando. Excellent, I was definitely serving aces tonight.

"You okay Bella?" I teased her. She didn't answer and turned to start the car; the low rumble it made reminded me of a lion's growl. The moment, however, was disturbed by one very loud radio. She jerked in her seat fumbling with the controls. She was playing fucking Metallica and she had that shit loud. _You little vixen, _I thought. Admittedly Metallica was not exactly the music I expected dear Bella to be playing in her car.

"My goodness...." I teased her. And then she volleyed the ball back to me;

"Oh don't be so surprised Mr. Cullen, occasionally I like it loud, _hard _and fast!"

I was entranced as she shut the door on me, and began reversing out of her parking spot. She waved her little fingertips at me and stroked that engine, making it talk dirty to us both. And then she shot out of the parking lot.

What. A. Tease. I was so fucking hard right now. Hard and trying to laugh off the case of blue balls I now had. Her last line repeated in my head, "Loud, hard and fast." Jesus that car's engine wouldn't be the only thing getting stroked tonight.

* * *

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Nor do I own any rights to any song written by Van Halen including this one. I do however want to hear reviews. They make me better. Constructive criticism appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4: Hello Cruel World

**Chapter 4 - Hello Cruel World**

_Norman rockwell colors fade_

_All my favorite things have changed_

_But what the hell_

_Hello cruel world_

_E. / P. Huxley_

**BPOV**

My impressive exit left me shaking with delight. I wasn't normally so cool. Edward Cullen and that impish grin elicited a confidence I'd not experienced before. It was seductive and I found myself imagining my next encounter with Edward already. I was dying to call Alice and blab like a 15-year-old girl. I should keep it to myself I thought. It was just shameless flirting on my part. Fuck it, she'll humor me at the very least. My body tingled all over recalling the scene as I dialed Alice.

"Talk to me." She answered on the third ring.

"You have a sec?" I asked, hoping she wasn't "busy" tying Jasper up… And that is a story I will not be telling: I'm still trying to get the image out of my own head!

"No, girl, what you got?"

"Edward Cullen!" I squealed.

"Pardon?"

"His name is Edward Cullen."

"Whose name?" She was winding me up.

"Be serious Alice."

"Oh alright, how do you know his name? Cause I know you haven't had time to make one of those silly 'welcome to the neighborhood' baskets."

"Ugh, I hate those fucking baskets. But that's not important. I ran into him, to answer your question, at the coffee bar. Like, literally, I ran into him." I told her.

Alice laughed, not the dainty kind you might expect from her, but one that meant she was really amused. "Please tell me you were ass up, that will make this story so much better." She was really laughing at me now.

She was antagonizing me now. "Thankfully, no, he caught me before I hit the floor."

"Caught you? Oh now I really need to hear this story." Alice said.

"Oh it was nothing really; just a ridiculously handsome man who also happens to be gifted with charm and a certain savior-faire. Aside from that he's also cocky and just a little badly behaved."

"So what you're saying is that you met Errol Flynn? Or that he was flirting with you?"

"Who the fuck is Errol Flynn?" I laughed knowing full well who he was. Alice and I had spent many nights during slumber parties watching old black and white movies and glamorizing old Hollywood. "Anyways, I think he was flirting. Maybe we should ask Jasper, it's been so long since anyone flirted with me I could be wrong."

"Oh puh-lease, you're only 27 Bella and still smokin' hot." I heard her hand slide over the phone and a mumble of voices.

"Yeah, Jasper says you're still hot." She laughed.

"I love you Jasper!" I yelled as Alice repeated what I'd said.

"He says, 'I know', but he's still gonna send you a bill for the therapy." We laughed together.

The mention of therapy brought up painful memories and momentarily transported me to the past. Jasper Whitlock is a therapist currently working towards his PhD in psychology. He has a natural gift when it comes to his patients, and his almost eerie knack for deciphering a person's emotions puts him in a highly sought after position both professionally and academically. It was Jasper who had been the one to hold my hand through one of the most difficult moments of my life. He was the one who had found me stumbling around the woods in Forks when I'd learned my father had been killed in a boating accident. I wasn't even sure how I'd gotten there, but he found me. He saved me. Funny, it only just occurred to me that my rescuer was not Jacob.

Before I move on I should explain about Charlie, my dad. Charlie Swan was one of Forks finest. Chief of Police and he loved it. It was a small town and most times he was pushing paperwork around his desk. Occasionally he got to force some wily teenagers to pour out their beer or scare some necking teenagers. He loved his job and everyone loved him in turn. But his heart truly belonged to the outdoors. When he wasn't keeping the peace or pulling dad duty he was outside: fishing, hiking, camping… whatever he could do. My Senior year he began offering his services as a guide for tours around Lake Ozette & Hoko River. He mainly took anglers out but he did the occasional birding tour. It was during one of his usual runs up the lake when a major chartered boat collided with my dad. Charlie was killed instantly, and a little part of me died with him. The entire town was in mourning when dad died. The owner of the charter company instantly offered to settle to the max amount of his insurance when it was discovered the captain was drunk by more than three times the legal limit. I hate to think about the exact sum (makes losing my father seem like winning the lottery instead of having a big chunk of myself cleaved out), but it was enough to pay my way though college, support Jake at a top tier Law School, and leave me quite comfortable from then on. The companies' lawyers had shit fits over it, but he wouldn't budge. I know he felt personally responsible even though he wasn't. A few years after the settlement I was sent an invitation to attend the grand opening tour for Swan's Touring Co. I declined, but secretly I was happy! Charlie would have loved that. It's only a nuisance when people ask me if I am any relation, and I've only ever answered the question honestly once. The awkwardness and pity I received was enough: pity doesn't bring Charlie back so it's best to just move on.

I fell back into the present when I heard Alice hollering through the phone, "Earth to Bella."

"Er, what was the question?" I asked her.

"I was asking what happened after he caught you and you spaced out on me. You okay over there?"

"Yeah, fine just thinking about how Edward Cullen doesn't wear any underwear."

"What? And how do you know this?" She was screeching into the phone and I could Jasper whispering "what" to her.

"Well when he walked me to my car, he sort of leaned up against it and I could just tell. He was wearing buttonfly jeans that were low slung and if he'd been wearing anything you'd have seen it."

"Bella, please tell me you didn't flirt back!" She sighed.

"No way! I don't flirt, I don't even know how." I lied; lied through my teeth to my best friend. Lord please forgive me. After the hearing the abhorrence in her voice, I thought I might skip the part where I was compelled to flirt back with Edward.

All she said was "Uh-huh" clearly not buying my story. "Well maybe you should skip the welcome basket. It sounds like you're living next door to Don Juan."

"Yeah right, then I'll have to listen to Jessica 'Fucking' Stanley and her yammering mouth tell me I'm a bad neighbor."

"Oh please, you're not afraid of her. One good slap and she'd go down...much like her sex life I imagine."

I laughed; Alice certainly had a gift for getting a laugh out of me. "I appreciate the concern but think I'll be able to deliver a basket of useless snacks to the new neighbor." I hoped that not calling him Edward would make it less formal.

"Okay just remember you're happily married. Ummmm on second thought just remember you made a vow before God." She said to me before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I rolled my eyes at the mention of my marriage. The two most depressing things in my life were now at the forefront of my brain. I blamed Edward Cullen. Of course it wasn't his fault, but I might as well blame him for something: the way I responded to him was completely out of character. In my agitation, I found myself pacing the living room. I loved the house so much most days, but suddenly it felt like a 6,000 square foot Tudor prison where I lived alone and with the ghosts of my past. Haunted by a dead father, a husband that was MIA most of the time, and a mother who couldn't comfort her mourning daughter.

I missed out on the first semester of college dealing with Charlie's stuff. But after that I spent every moment I could in school. Jacob and I kept our noses buried in books and graduated as quickly as possible. Jake started working at the law firm in Seattle where he had done his internship, and since we were staying I decided to buy this house. It was almost exactly like the houses Charlie and I used to drive around looking at when I was younger. Jake and I were married that same year, and we had two happy years until he started spending time away and our fire turned to ice.

The walls seemed to be closing in and suddenly I needed fresh air. Most times I would sit out on the patio or go for a run, but tonight I needed to be further away. Since my home was on Lake Washington, I had a boat slip in the back. I hated it at first, but I used the memory of Charlie as an excuse to keep it. Not owning an actual boat, I mostly used it to do some heavy duty sulking when I didn't want to be seen by anyone. I had a pack of cigarettes hidden out there too. They were reserved only for the truly pitiful moments in my life. They were Charlie's brand and after sitting outside in the smoke, my clothing would take on some of his old scent and I could close my eyes and almost feel his arms around me.

I rummaged through my bar's mini-fridge and grabbed a bottle of champagne. Tonight I was self medicating. I took my bottle and walked across the back of the house and down to the boat slip, not even bothering with a glass. It would just be me and myself on the docks. The first sip passed my lips and I gulped a few times to silence the dull ache in my heart. I felt around the frame of the dock for my cigarettes and lighter. The first drag always made me cough and gag since I wasn't an every day smoker. I socially smoked for a while and then quit until recently; it had given me something to do besides sulk when I came out here.

I laid back on the dock letting my feet dangle over the edge. The smoking and champagne were giving me a nice buzz and I slowed the gulping down to a sip so I could revel in the feeling before getting completely wasted. I lay with my eyes closed wishing away my demons, only sitting up to take a swig or light a cigarette or both. The last time I sat up though, my skin pricked all over and I felt someone standing over me. I nearly went over the edge of the docks when a low voice behind me said, "Is this a private party?"

**EPOV**

"What the hell took you so long, I'm starving." Rose barked at me as soon as she saw me come through the foyer.

"Oh no, you're welcome Rose, it was my pleasure to go pick up and pay for your dinner." I snapped back.

She shrank back a little, "Thanks Edward." She spoke through slits where her lips usually were.

'Hey thanks for the beer, bro." Emmett said as he brought the bottle to his lips.

"You're welcome, Em." I turned to Rose, "Did you hear that Rose? That's called saying thank you." It was a little sarcastic but she'd get over it.

Her lips formed a hard line as she glared at me. "You don't have to be an ass, I said thanks."

Emmett stepped in between us, "Here babe, have a beer and your sandwich. You'll feel better when you eat." He was always doing that shit for her. Some might say he was pussy whipped, but it was a mutual whipping. She softened completely and sat down with her sandwich next to where Emmett had landed on the couch. While they ate I ran upstairs to survey the boxes that were left. I was surprised to find that Rose, despite her disdain for manual labor, had started unpacking for me. She'd only put stuff in drawers but it was more than I had done and I was glad for the help. From the landing I could hear the lovebirds giggling on the couch.

"You two get away from each other!" I yelled as I headed down. I knew what those giggles would lead to, especially if Emmett had convinced Rose to drink more than one of those beers. If I waited much longer those two would sneak off and fuck in my elevator: horny Bastards!

"So you guys ready to go home?" I asked. I felt like a chaperone catching his charge in a shameful spot, as they stood in front of me teary-eyed and trying not to laugh at some joke I was not privy to.

"What's the matter Eddie, afraid to let us spend the night?" Emmett asked slapping me on the back. Rose was giggling like the peanut gallery.

"As a matter of fact..."

"Sorry Rose, we'll have to try that elevator out another time." He smiled wickedly at her.

An hour later I was home again and all alone in this big, vast, empty house. I had not thoroughly explored the place and was eager to check out the view from my balcony. I was admiring the lake when I saw a flash of light from the boat slip. It was a shared dock, but I couldn't imagine why Bella would be down there this late at night so I decided to go and investigate. I made my way down and came upon Bella Swan-Black smoking and drinking on the docks like a teenager. It was an amusing sight.

"Is this a private party?" I asked. She nearly jumped in the lake I startled her so bad. I wanted badly to laugh but she looked clearly frightened. She scurried to the end of the dock and threw her cigarette in the lake. "Sorry I thought I was alone."

"I can leave if you like?" I waited for her to say something. A hint of uncertainty passed over her face and I thought for a moment she might be plotting her escape.

She turned away from sighing heavily, "S'okay, you can stay." She held out the bottle in her hand, "Drink?" She sat down again, lighting a cigarette. I wasn't immediately turned off, being a former smoker, but seeing a cigarette between those plump lips was certainly unexpected.

"You always drink alone?" I took another pull and passed the bottle back to her.

"No." She snorted.

We passed the bottle back and forth in silence. With each hand off she rocked closer to me until we were almost touching. The scent coming from her body was rich like vanilla and with a deeper inhalation I could smell honey, caramel and chocolate. It was heady and sensual and I wanted to roll in it like a dog until I was covered completely. My senses were rapt in that smell and I hardly noticed she was crying until I lit another cigarette for her and saw the shimmer of a tear roll down her cheek. Shit. I loathed seeing a woman cry. Nothing made my dick more limp than the gasping of air as a woman sobbed. I shuddered thinking of how powerless it made me feel, and if the crying happened to be my fault, how like an asshole. Two feelings I preferred to avoid at all costs.

"You know this is really third-rate champagne." I said in an attempt to distract her.

"Then don't fucking drink it!" She snapped, jerking the bottle back out of my hand.

"Ouch, I was just trying to be funny." I grabbed the bottle back.

"Sorry." The way her lips pouted I had a feeling she really meant it, then she grabbed the bottle back. Ah, there we go, I could see the tears leaving. "Say, does your house have an elevator?"

She gave me a look that was quizzical, "What? Um, yeah, most of the houses in this neighborhood have them. Why?"

"I almost caught my sister and brother-in-law having sex in mine tonight!"

She choked on the drink in her mouth and it came spewing out as she coughed and laughed all at once. She giggled like a child, so honest and from the very center of her heart. With a final snort she asked me, "Really?"

"Oh yeah." I lied. But who cares, at least she wasn't crying anymore.

"I'm so glad I'm an only child."

Then I laughed, she laughed some more and we were laughing together. Her legs were rubbing against mine and her soft delicate skin stroked the fabric of my shorts. Bella's body rolled in tiny waves with the force of her laughter sending her intoxicating scent straight to my nose. It was all I could do to restrain Eddie Jr. as we both fantasized about having our way with Bella right here on the boat docks.

"Shit, it's empty. No more champagne." She looked over at me, her eyes drooping slightly. She stood up and threw the bottle into the lake. A good solid hard lob and with a plunk it sank. She stayed there just staring at the lake; arms crossed across her the front of her body. I was watching her with a huge stupid grin on my face when I saw her head drop and huge tears fell from her eyes. To say I felt awkward would be mild. I didn't really know what to do. My mind was warring with itself half wanting to reach out to console her and the other half wanting to get away as quickly as possible. I stood up, nervously reaching for her shoulders. I turned her to face me, heat arcing between us, and pulled her close to my chest.

I was enveloped by that gorgeous scent I'd been relishing. I ached to pull her face to mine and kiss those luscious lips, among other things. I closed my eyes and imagined her kissing me back as a thank you for the small bit of comfort I provided. Eddie Jr. was imagining the thank you actually happening with Bella on her knees. Fuck, what's the matter with you? This girl's in pain. My conscience screamed at me. So am I, Eddie Jr. answered, quit being such a pussy. I sighed and squeezed her closer, feeling the fullness of her breasts against my chest. She held fast and I didn't dare ask her what was wrong.

After a minute or so had passed she let go of me. As she unstuck herself, the space between us expanded and suddenly felt cavernous. My dick was hard; she said nothing to me although I knew she could feel it. Bella placed her hand on my chest, glancing towards her home she said, " I should go inside." She stepped out of my arms and walked away without looking up at me and without turning to look back. Thus leaving me to my own devices for the second time in the 24 hours I'd known her.

FUCK! I was raging, what in the hell was the matter with me? It had barely been 24 hours since I'd met Bella. Lust was taking over. My dick advised me that I needed to go get laid and quit crying about some married woman. Why was this married woman different? I was so charged up as I made my way into the new house that when I reached my room I kicked the door open. I was single for a reason. At the end of the day I didn't have to deal with this shit. I didn't have a billion questions and I sure as hell didn't want to discuss my feelings.

I might have to rethink this neighborhood.

* * *

**I don't own anything Twilight related. I'd love to own a little piece of Jasper though. =) And the genius of Eels are responsible for the song title and lyrics. Working my way to the lemons. Hang in there with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lust

**Ch. 5 - Lust**

_Lust I have and crave_

_A saintly boy I'm not_

_I'll take it to my grave_

_Beside it cursed I'll rot_

Raveonettes - Wagner/Sune

**BPOV**

I woke up on the living room sofa, my face stuck to a silk throw pillow by a pile of drool. My head pounded, my lungs ached and my mouth tasted terrible... That's what I get for smoking. I rolled onto my back and waited for the ability to put my feet on the ground and get up. The memory of last night reared up and slowly crept across my mind. _Shit! What did I do, what did I say? _I lay there willing my memory not to fail me this once. I replayed the conversation in my mind and winced at being so acerbic to Edward. And then I recalled the feel of Edward's strong hands on my shoulders when he turned me to face him; my stomach fluttered at that thought. His long fingers pulled me close and his arms sealed me to his chest as I blubbered like a stupid girl.

It was wonderful and warm between the two of us, and many of those tears were over my guilt at enjoying the arms of another man. Jacob was a solid mass of man: over six foot tall, large, beefy and strong. Edward was so different: tall, lean, athletic and stately. And accommodating. Jacob would never have allowed me to just cry like that. He had no patience for tears, and would simply leave me to work it out on my own: I quit crying in front of him years ago.

At some point in the few minutes Edward was holding me, the energy around us shifted to one of restraint, and when I felt his virility growing I knew it was time to move away. Part of me wanted to be consumed by the sudden race of my pulse and the images that began forming in my head. _Crap, maybe Alice is right, I should skip the welcome basket and tell Jessica Stanley to fuck off. _ I thought to myself. It had been one a whole day and I wanted my neighbor to sweep me into his arms and ride off into the sunset with me.

My feet finally found the floor. What I needed was to run this headache out of my body. A good workout would whip my lungs back into shape too. I liked to run on days when my brain was muddy. After a few miles of your feet pounding the pavement you're covered in sweat, swimming in endorphins and your head is focused and clear. Today I liked my house, and my neighborhood (along with its extensive jogging trails). Standing upright left me feeling a bit woozy, but I managed to get myself upstairs and changed out of the previous day's clothes. By the time I was stretching out, it had passed and I was ready to hit it.

I was walking back to my house, cooling down from an exhilarating run, when the humming wind of a motorcycle caught my attention. It pulled up beside me all shiny and black, revving its engine and leaping forward. The rider was wearing a black helmet and a fitted black leather jacket. It was unnerving trying to talk to someone who refused take his helmet off or quit revving the engine. The bike was hot, I'm not gonna lie: it was a Ducati, as clearly labeled on the side. The way a bike like that positioned its rider gave them an aggressive and predatory attitude and I was taken. It didn't help matters that I was already crazy about guys on bikes.

"I can't talk to you if you don't take the helmet off." I shouted as I headed towards my driveway.

I had a good idea who it was. After all, this was a gated community and I had never seen that particular bike before. The motorcycle growled and leapt forward, making a 180-degree turn ahead of me and then raced off down the street. The keening of the engine thrilled me, and I was 17 again listening to it approach me a second time. I had slowed my walk to an amble, and the bike pulled up sideways to stop in front of me. He reached up to pull the helmet off and tufts of auburn hair shook out from underneath it. He ran his fingers through his hair, before turning to face me. If he was trying to be seductive, it was working. The corners of his mouth turned up slowly until he was grinning. _I am so fucked._ This guy is so beyond sexy it borders on absurd! Everything he had done in the past 24 hours had made me a complete wreck of emotions; emotions I thought would be long buried by now.

"Ducati huh?" I asked, trying to play it cool. I was in a sports bra and tight hip-hugging running pants and I could feel my skin glistening from sweating. Maybe I was just high from the run, but I was feeling unbelievably confident.

"I see you can read." He cocked his head towards the decal and then glanced back at me playfully.

"Hey I know a thing or two about bikes. My _husband_ used to ride." Emphasis on the husband, as a reminder to us both.

A look of indifference flashed across his face, "How about you? Do you ride?"

"Only on real bikes." I said stepping close and adding a condescending pat to the little bit of passenger seating behind him. "What's a guy like you know about bikes?" I challenged him.

Edward let out an incredulous breath as he stared at me, lips slightly parted. The heat poured out of my body and tangled with the heat coming from him.

"What do I know? What do _you_ know?" He might as well have called me chicken. _Don't do this Bella_. My brain had said to me. I detested being called out like that, and I cursed my need to prove myself. I'd show that doubting Edward exactly what this girl knew.

"Ducati Streetfighter S. Right?" I asked him. "Mind if I sit on it?"

"I'd rather not get up," he shrugged. "But feel free to hop on the back."

"Have it your way." I flashed my sweetest smile in return.

A smirk danced across his face as he leaned back into a straight sitting position. I slid my leg across the seat in front of him, and pushed my ass into his lap forcing him to take the "bitch" seat. It was an uncomfortable position to be in, but I pressed on. He made a series of protests and groans as I slid back and forth on the seat trying to adjust myself (and to keep from falling off). After a few more wriggles of my lower body against his, he pitched his helmet into the grass and planted both hands firmly on my hips. I swear I could feel his fingers in my waistband, but that may have been wishful thinking. I started to sweat as a surge of wantonness flowed through my body. _Last chance Bella. Get off this motorcycle and go inside_. My brain screamed at me. "Sorry brain, I am not listening to reason today."

"Ducati Streetfighter S, stripped down to the bare essentials," I rocked my hips thrusting myself back into his crotch, "big-bore torque, thoroughbred chassis, traction control with wheel spin tolerance," I rolled my hips...

Edward's hands tightened around my hips pulling and pressing me firmly to his hard on. My stomach fluttered once more at his touch. I sat as straight as I could, practically sitting on his lap, as his warm breath tickled at my neck.

"You were saying?" He murmured in my ear.

_I have no idea!_ I swallowed hard, writhing as I said, "tolerance matched to aggressive riding styles and skill levels." Edward's lips were hovering centimeters above my neck, our breathing heavy. He leaned forward, his chest pressing against my back, until I was reaching for the handlebars for support. He slid one arm around my waist and up towards my breasts cupping slightly. A whimper escaped my lips and he pulled me tighter. It was harder to roll my hips in this position, so I swayed them from side to side against a groaning Edward.

"Tell me more," he rasped out.

_What was I talking about again?_ "State of the art racing technology, let's your instincts rule, " I pushed back on Edward until we were upright again. He still had one hand near my hips, fingers dug in as he fisted the elastic of my pants, and his other hand was now squeezing my thigh. Edward's hot breath on my neck was causing pleasure prickles all over my skin. His lips pressed against the curve of my neck as he whispered, "Don't stop."

_Gulp! _ "Twin mufflers, 5 spoke forged alloy wheels, 1099cc's of displacement," I raised my arm from the handlebar grip and ran my fingers around the back of his head, tugging his hair and pulling his lips closer to my neck. I was so rapt in the feel of his body against mine, I hadn't noticed that the movements of my hips were now being met with his own thrusts as his hands held tight to my exposed flesh. I swallowed hard, acutely aware of the desire to feel his warm mouth on mine… and a few other places. His lips vibrated against my skin as he moaned my name._ I'm going to hell_. "Upright riding with 155hp of L-Twin muscle harnessed and ready for action..." I felt Edward's body tense and release under the friction. A devious smile crossed my face as I thought; " _I just gave Edward Cullen a happy on his motorcycle, in my front yard, using my ass!" _ It wasn't like me to be so misbehaved! I mentally blew hot breath on my fingernails and polished them on my shirt. I sighed and inclined back onto Edward's chest pulling my hand free of his hair. As Edward's grip relaxed, I planted my foot firmly on the ground to slide off the bike. WOW!

Edward had a post-motorcycle talk glow on his face, "Damn Bella, where'd you learn that?"

My chest puffed out a little as I smiled at him, "Let me get your helmet." I grabbed his helmet and handed it back, his eyes remained fixed on me the whole time. He put it on his head and pulled the visor up so I could see the lust on his face, "Wanna go for a ride?"

_NO, absolutely not! I absolutely will not allow it. There is NO good that can come of it. _ My brain was pleading with me as I recognized that a ride with Edward would undoubtedly lead to other "rides". I just couldn't go there: the guilt was already creeping up on me.

"No. Thanks. I really need to hit the shower." I said to him. I was heading in when I heard Edward whistle through his teeth at me. Under normal circumstances I would never have turned, but I couldn't help myself. He held me with his eyes for what felt like an eternity before finally just waving goodbye. I was at the door when I heard the bike start up and hum out of the driveway, yeah all the way to next door.

I slammed the front door shut and leaned against it, _stupid Bella. That was so stupid_! I was married, and why did I have to keep telling myself that? An angel and the devil appeared on my shoulders to argue right and wrong: each side presented compelling arguments. But the winner was a cold shower with me vowing to not flirt with Edward anymore. _Get the welcome committee bullshit over with and don't go back. _That was the plan.

I spent an hour or more primping in the bathroom. I painstakingly dried my hair so that it retained its natural curl, put on a little make-up and got dressed. Jeans and a t-shirt, casual and not too exciting. After all I was just going to drop off the basket, leave and be done with Edward Cullen. Why the hell was I stuck on this stupid basket? Really? I knew why, it was just one more excuse to see Edward. I rolled my eyes and groaned at my early mid-life crisis and my antics with the new neighbor. In the span of 24 hours I'd already been drunk in front of him, smoked, cried and about two hours ago I dry humped him on his Ducati. Shit!

I usually baked muffins for the basket, but when I made it into the kitchen all I could do was stand there and stare into space. After our little sexcapade in the driveway, the idea of baking muffins for him seemed utterly ridiculous. Not to mention, every time I closed my eyes I could see Jacob's face and the fury that would follow if, god forbid, he ever found out. That was enough motivation for me to get this shit over and done.

I reminded myself all the way down the sidewalk and over to next door that this was it, I was just going to ignore Edward from here on out. I'm sure I was a passing fancy since he was new in the neighborhood: a shiny new toy just like that bike. Not too mention, there were several housewives around here who had no problems cheating on their spouses. He could just go meet one of them. _La, la, la, acting like nothing's ever happened between us. _

**EPOV**

When I was living in Italy, one of the distractions I enjoyed most was riding my Ducati throughout the countryside; when I wasn't neck deep in work or women that is. So naturally when I came back to the States, I had to have a new one of my own. The weather was nice enough today that I could ride for a little bit at least. I hadn't had the bike out yet, and after last night I needed more than ever to clear my head.

I was heading back up to my house, and as I rounded the corner I caught sight of the sweetest ass sashaying down the street. As I got closer I realized it was Bella, and I couldn't resist pulling up next to her. She looked towards me, smiling and raising her eyebrow in question. "Hey baby. Wanna fuck?" I said from behind the safety of my helmet as I teased my bike around her.

She made gestures at me to take my helmet off, but I didn't. Instead I rode the bike in front of her, turned and headed back the way I came. I screamed down the street turned once more and headed back. She was almost to her driveway so I rode on in front of her, pulling sideways and cutting her off. She was watching me closely as I took my helmet off and I could only imagine how flat my hair must look. I casually tried to tousle it without seeming like I was preening. She just stood there staring, a playful smile on her lips.

Ducati huh?" She asked. I could see that she'd been out walking or running from her clothes: now that I was staring at more than just her ass. Her face was flushed from the exertion, and she had a slight sheen of sweat across her chest. I couldn't help but envision making her sweat myself.

"I see you can read." I threw back to her.

"Hey I know a thing or two about bikes. My _husband _used to ride." _Yeah, cause I care about him._

"How about you? Do you ride?"

"Only on real bikes, " she said. "What's a guy like you know about bikes?"

Real bikes! I'd endured that shit about every sport bike I had ever owned. Most people seemed to operate under the delusion that riding anything beside a Harley was somehow inferior. I opened my mouth to argue, but the closeness of her body, the pout of her lip as she patted my bike and her glow combined with that delicately perfumed skin just made me look for any excuse to stand there and talk to her.

"What do I know? What do you know?" A funny look crossed her face as if I'd challenged her to a duel.

"Ducati Streetfighter S right?" She said to me. That's impressive as the only thing my ride said was Ducati. Extra credit points for Bella. "Mind if I sit on it?" She asked.

"I'd rather not get up, but feel free to hop on the back?" I had a semi, and didn't feel like moving for the whim of any woman to sit on my bike.

Her eyes flashed and her smile teased me, "Have it your way."

She slid her leg in front of me across the seat and pushed that round ass onto Eddie Jr. In response, he wasted no time in standing up to have a look around. I slid back to make room for the booty that was teasing my cock. I couldn't take it anymore, and I wanted her to know exactly what she was doing to me. I pitched my helmet not caring at all where it landed, and grabbed hold of Bella, pulling her into my lap to feel what I had to offer. She didn't even pause and instead ground her body into mine. She was causing just enough friction for some real pleasure. I forced myself focus and attempted to hold her body in one place: anything to keep myself from throwing her down in the yard and having my way with her. Probably not the most endearing way to introduce myself to the rest of the neighborhood, I thought wryly.

It had been seconds, minutes and I was panting and breathing hard as was Bella as she laid some stats and specs on me. Her neck was beautiful as she started to sweat slightly; I pulled her tighter, increasing the friction between our bodies. I wanted to lick her all over and bite her in places I'd imagined had never been bitten. She'd stopped talking for second, her eyes closed as she sucked in a deep breath. I leaned close to her ear, "You were saying?"

I'd never been an early finisher, but ten more seconds of her rubbing her ass on me along with the heavy breathing and I was gonna blow it. I leaned her forward in an effort to ease some of the pressure. I then moved my arm around her and towards her supple breasts to see how far she'd let me go. She whimpered under the pressure of my hands and changed the rhythm of her hips. I had to bite my own lip to keep from moaning out her name. Her eyes were still closed as she stopped to enjoy the motion. _Temptress. _

"Tell me more." I said to her, my voice rich with lust. Bella began pushing me back into an upright position; I moved my hand to her thigh and twisted the fabric of her pants tight in my hand as I pulled her to my lap. I was going to cum and I wanted nothing more than to taste her skin, feel her on my lips. "Don't stop." I whispered as I kissed her neck and she responded by leaning straight into my chest, snaking her arm up to grab my hair in her hands. She was pulling my head into her neck and I obliged her by lightly dusting her skin with my lips. My hands had moved up to her midriff and I was meeting each of her thrusts with my own, any second now. I wanted to be inside of her so fucking bad, it was all I could do to keep my lips against her neck moaning out "Bella" instead of shouting it to the neighbors. And then it happened, I blew my wad as she spouted off the last little bit of marketing fluff about my Ducati. _Well Fuuuuck me._

"Damn Bella, where'd you learn that?" I sat back on the bike, casually trying to hide the wet spot in my jeans.

She smiled at me, an arrogant little grin I had not imagined she was capable of, "Let me get your helmet."

She handed my helmet off to me with a little more swagger than she'd had before. She was sexy as hell and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" _Again, that is._

"No. Thanks. I really need to hit the shower." She said and turned on her heels to go in the house, walking with an energy and freedom I had not seen before. I whistled to get her attention, fully intending to ask her to lunch. When she turned to look over her shoulder, with that smug smile and batting those eyes I completely forgot what I wanted. So I just waved to her like some goofy bastard whose neighbor had made him cum by dry humping him on a motorcycle. I started the bike and rolled slowly home and headed straight to the shower.

I had only been out of the shower long enough to dry off when the doorbell rang. I hit the intercom on the wall in my room and I could hear the shake in her voice as she said, "It's Bella." I threw on a pair of shorts feeling like a little kid who'd been told Santa Claus was at the door. Down I went, taking the steps two at a time. I opened the door, and was greeted by a large basket held up as a barrier between us. "Come in." I said as she stepped through to the foyer. She sat the basket down on the entry table, and turned to find me still standing there with my hand on the front door staring at the enormous basket. Her eyes moved up and down my body and her eyebrows peaked and fell again as she looked on. She opened her mouth and closed it again at least three times before finally giving up. Eventually she managed to spit out, "Hi."

I laughed a little and said "Hi" in return. She was nervous now and I wondered what had happened to the confident woman I'd previously seen. She was looking anywhere but at my face, and she was twisting her hands in knots in front of her.

"Um, this usually goes a little different you know, when I um, don't already know... um... when I haven't already met you... the new neighbor."

Now that I think of it, I liked both Bella's: the saucy confident Bella and the equally charming shy Bella.

"So let's pretend we don't know each other." I said to her.

"Pretend?" She repeated, eyebrows pulling together.

"You know, act like we haven't met yet." _Or like we don't want to both fuck each other right now._

"Ummm okay." She hesitated, turning a delightful shade of pink. Finally throwing her shoulders back and with an upturn of her nose she started.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan-Black. I'm here to welcome you to the neighborhood on behalf of the Rainier Park Home Owner's Association. I'm also here to drop off this housewarming gift basket and let you know I live at...." She trailed off, "Well, you know, we'll just skip that part since you already know, and now I'm to the part where I tell you to call on me if you need anything."

"Anything huh?" I wagged my eyebrows at her, and she turned scarlet all over again before taking a step back from me.

She had developed a queer look on her face, as if she were being sent a ton of information too quickly for her brain to process. Abruptly she blurted out, "Maybe I should take this to your kitchen for you." referring to the basket as she made her way over to the table arms outstretched.

"Let me just point you in the right direction."

I gently laid my hands on her shoulders and turned her in the right direction. She jumped a foot in the air at my touch, but quickly composed herself as if nothing had occurred. I pulled her back into my shirtless chest; I squeezed my arms around in a sort of hug and leaned into her body. I was practically nuzzling her neck as I whispered, "Just keep walking straight this way and you will run right into it." As she tensed under my breath, swirls of her heady scent teased my nose. _Don't kiss her. Don't kiss her_, I chanted to myself.

I thought of the endless stream of floozies that had tramped their way through my life. None of them ever smelled this sweet, made me hunger more or intrigued me the way Bella did. Sure I'd had girlfriends for longer than weeks at a time, but the relationship always ended up falling flat. No woman was safe from the Cullen charm, and I'd never met anyone who could refuse me outright. Bella hadn't completely refused me: she had _some_ form of restraint. Most girls were naked in less than the time it took me to finish a sentence once I turned on the charm. But oh, Bella, there was so much more to her than that. She was deep, rich, and complex. That's what I instantly liked about her; she was Bella and no one else.

She stepped forward and free of my arms taking tiny timid steps down the wide hallway as she made her way into the kitchen, "I can help you put this stuff away. It's just a bunch of stupid stuff like snacks and whatever. I should have made a different one for you since you're single… Actually, I should just take it back with me." She was pulling the basket off the counter. She was so cute and timid.

"It's not stupid. Snacks always come in handy." I tried to assure her that I would definitely eat any junk food left lying around. Heaven help me if she ever saw Edward circa Freshman year of college, then she would know just how true that was.

"Anyways the basket presentation is good." I said to her, mentally slapping myself for being an idiot. Way to treat her like a goddamned employee.

"Oh, I know it does. I can make those shitty snacks look damn good in that basket." She said, smiling and laughing a little to herself. Now she was sexy and confident. We stood there staring at each other for what seemed forever until she broke the silence, "Yeah, well I guess I'm going home now."

She turned away from me to walk out. "You don't have to really go do you?" I asked, moving to block her exit as I reached for her hand. "Hang out with me today, let's go for a ride or something."

"I can't." She said staring down at our hands so perfectly melded together.

"Why not? After last night and this morning, it's not like we're strangers."

"But we _are _strangers." She replied, looking up over her lashes and flashing those soft brown eyes at me.

"We can change that." I said trying to add some swagger to my voice.

She pulled her hand away from mine, still shifting and fidgeting. She stepped back and looked at me, her face plaintive as she struggled to speak, " I better… um, I really need to... I've got some errands, and yeah… see ya." She deflated with each incomplete excuse and practically ran out of my house. I caught a glimpse of her walking head down, fists clenched and muttering to herself across the lawn to her home. I found myself standing agape in the kitchen, trying to wrap my head around what I did to make her leave, and kicking myself in the ass for even caring.

I turned away from the window and furiously ripped the cellophane off her "welcome" basket: shitty snacks indeed, and coupon books? I grabbed each item and tossed it onto the marble counter in turn. A candle and some other random crap… Except, nestled down in the excelsior, I pulled free a bottle of Krug Grande Cuvée. Well, well, apparently Bella does know a thing or two about Champagne; at least she thought I was worth a couple of hundred bucks. Not to mention, a nice dig at my pathetic attempt at humor the night before.

I'd known this woman less than 24 hours, and at every turn she had managed to confound me completely.

* * *

**Once again I don't have any claim to Twilight or its characters. I also don't have any claim on the Raveonettes (who kick ass and I encourage you to give them a listen). I would love a bottle of Krug Grand Cuvee or just your reviews! Hope you like the sort of lemons, more coming.**


	6. Chapter 6: Me, Myself and I

**Ch. 6 - Me, Myself and I**

_"Mirror mirror on the wall_

_Tell me mirror what is wrong?_

_Can it be my De La Clothes_

_Or is it just my De La Soul"_

De La Soul

**BPOV**

I barely made it across the lawn before tears sprang from my eyes: I was furious with myself. Was I that damn desperate for attention that I would want Peter Pan to seduce me? I could kick myself. And now I was all scratched up from that damn bush I had to climb through to get across the yard. Stupid Edward Cullen. Who did he think he was anyway?

I spent the rest of the day on my couch in various positions of sulky, and I could barely bring myself to get up when the doorbell rang that evening_. Fuck You Eddie! _I thought. No one ever came over unannounced, at least not in this subdivision. I dragged myself to the door throwing it open quite dramatically convinced it was Edward on the other side.

"Please tell me that's not what you plan on wearing to dinner tonight?" Strange. This voice didn't match the person I was expecting to be standing in front me. It took a moment for the image of Edward in my mind to catch up with reality. Alice and Jasper, the only two people the guard at the gate would admit into this subdivision beside the residents, waited patiently on the front step for me to acknowledge them.

"Dinner?! Fuck, Alice I totally forgot! Crap. Give me five minutes."

Alice stood on the porch analyzing me, "You forgot huh? Hmmmm okay." Her eyes narrowed as she studied me some more. She dragged Jasper through the door behind her as she made her way inside. He shrugged his shoulders as he fell in step behind her. "Hi Jay."

I dashed up the stairs. Alice didn't miss anything; especially given that we'd had the same dinner plans every month for the last ten years at least. I knew she was downstairs right now plotting with Jasper the best method of interrogation to get me to talk. Well, try as they might, there was no way in hell I was going to confess what had happened earlier today.

I settled for the first sundress I came to in my closet, grabbed a wrap and slid my feet into a pair of dressier sandals. After checking the state of my complexion, I pulled a brush through my hair and decided I was a good as I was going to get for the evening. As I came back downstairs, I noted that Alice was in exactly the same spot as I'd left her. Jasper, on the other hand, was reading a magazine on the couch and a picture of serenity compared to the fire burning behind Alice's glare.

"What? I forgot Alice; I've had a lot on my mind lately. It happens, shit." I said to her as we made our way out the door. _Don't look at Edward's house. Whose car is that?_

"Would that be Jacob Black or Edward Cullen you've had on your mind?" She snapped, nodding her head in the general direction of his home. Her lips pursed together as she leaned against the Mercedes. I ignored her little jab. Not really a jab as much as letting me know I couldn't hide anything from her. Jasper moved quickly to open the car door for her, and shut her in before the tension between us could increase any further. He turned to me and lightly squeezed my shoulder, "Just promise you'll call me before things get anymore confusing for you." His smile was nothing but sincere and full of empathy. I forced myself to calm down and try not to be mad at them for being concerned. Understandably, I was just not in the mood for the Dynamic Duo tonight.

At dinner they kept the conversation light and I kept the drinks pouring. Alice was kicking Jasper under the table - like I couldn't feel that shit. No one talked about Jacob and it reminded me of when Charlie died and no one would say his name around me for months. I rolled my drunk eyes and sat there like a proverbial third wheel. Jasper would look me over occasionally when he thought I was actually listening to Alice talking. _You can quit the analysis now Jay, I'm okay_. I glared at him in return when I thought he wasn't looking. But he caught it, and just smiled at me as if I'd confirmed that I was indeed feeling like a fucking head case tonight. After that moment, dinner finally seemed to relax and the rest of the meal passed uneventfully.

On the ride home my phone rang. Considering the only person who ever called it regularly was in the car with me, I was a little shocked to hear it ring at 11:30 at night. I checked the caller ID and my shock only deepened; it was Jacob.

"It's Jacob." I said to the two people in front who were trying to act like they didn't want to know.

'Well answer it." Alice replied. _Oh yeah_.

"Hey Babe." Jacob's deep voice said to me. _Pffft. Hey Babe_, spoken as if we'd just seen each other this morning. After a brief conversation, I hung up. You'd think he would have more to say after going all week without talking to me. But, two minutes was all he needed to tell me the very information I'd been waiting on for weeks: Jake was coming home.

I burst into tears. Alice whirled around in her seat, and came so close to leaping in the back it scared me. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"I'm just glad he's coming home finally. I've missed him." I wailed even louder. That was it; Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and crawled through to the back seat with me. She pulled me in her arms, "I know baby", was all she said. Unable to ward off the previous days anxieties and stresses I let loose in the car. We had been parked in my driveway a few moments before I even realized it. Alice was silently stroking my hair as I lay with my head in her lap.

"Sorry guys." I said sitting up and wiping my cheeks with the back of my hand. "I'm just a little overwhelmed with Jake finally coming home. We have, you know, so much to talk about when he gets here."

"It's about time." Jasper said to me. Yeah, fucking Jasper said that. I expect that kind of shit from Alice. I couldn't help but smile pathetically at him; he just had that effect on people. Like a true gentleman, he was standing at the car door to help me out and I'm sure up to the door if I needed it. I declined and said my goodbyes at the car. Alice hollered after me, "Say, it's supposed to be warmer tomorrow, and sunny, go turn on the heater in the pool so I can come swimming. I have a new suit I've been waiting to use." I waved my assent, gave a quick glance towards Edwards house (_that car is still there!_), and headed out back to the pool to do just that.

Today Jacob was coming home, by this evening he'd said. And I was a mix of feelings ranging from excitement to anger, with a dash of guilt. The status quo had gone on far to long and Jake and I were going to have it out. I didn't marry the man so I could sit home alone for weeks on end. Things had to change, and I was planning on giving him an ultimatum about working away from home.

Sometime around 11:00 my freak of a friend let herself in my house: I probably shouldn't have given her a key.

"Hey hooker!" She hollered as she walked through my foyer.

"Kitchen." I shouted back.

"Have you been outside? Is the water warm? _Come on_ already."

"You know the weather man said it was gonna be cloudy today." I pointed out to her.

"No way, I'm wearing my new suit already. Now go get changed and I'll pick us out some tunes."

"Yes master." I muttered as I walked away.

We were listening to some good music and I'd set the floating bar in the pool. Alice and I both floated around talking and splashing at each other. Even though the water was nice and warm and the sun was out, it was still cooler than I liked. I turned my float in the direction of Edward's house and suddenly noticed for the first time how much of mine you could probably see from his balcony. I felt a little silly now for all that had happened between us, and just a little miffed that he'd tried to take advantage of me. I must have looked ripe for the plucking when he found me crying on the docks. Jerk! I flipped off the back of his house and spun my float away.

"You always flip off your neighbors house?" Alice asked.

"No, he's special." I said in return, "And I don't want to talk about it."

I gazed back towards his balcony in time to catch Edward walking out. He was wearing the same low riding shorts from the day before, and taking in his physique started a fire that was quickly spreading over my entire body. _Don't encourage him_, my little voice said. But it was too late and he had seen me. He waved, and I immediately turned back to Alice in an attempt to pretend Edward Cullen didn't exist.

"Okay what the fuck was that about. Spill it sister. Right now."

"Fine. The night before was a rough one."

Alice interrupted, "You should have called me."

"I was self medicating," I continued, "and was down hanging out on the boat slip when who shows up?"

"Edward Cullen." She correctly answered.

"Yeah. Edward Cullen, and we sat out here on the docks, talking about bullshit, drinking my cheap champagne."

"You were drunk?" She huffed.

"No, and besides it's not like I invited him. He came down when he saw me light a cigarette."

"Smoking too?" Tsk-tsk said the tone of her voice.

I laid my head to the side and sighed as I looked at her, "Yes. Charlie's brand."

"You know I hate how much Jake's being gone has strained you, but cheating on your husband is not the answer."

"Nothing happened…" _on the boat dock._

"Bella, even if Jacob is a shit, if you go there you will never forgive yourself."

"There's nowhere to go Alice." I insisted, though I'm sure she could see through my protests. There was _everywhere _to go with Edward. I felt it the moment I saw him, the first time he touched me in the coffee bar, when he held me close to his body and when I'd felt the warmth of his breath on my neck.

"Nothing huh? Then why is he on his balcony staring at us?" We both were looking at him now. He was sitting with a coffee mug and newspaper on his patio looking directly at us. He waved again and this time we both waved back. A satisfied grin crossed his face as he returned to browsing the paper.

"Probably hoping that we'll start making out with each other." I teased.

"Yeah well no offense, cause you _are_ hot, but I am strictly dickly."

**EPOV**

It was hours later and I was still stomping around my house running the day's earlier events through my head. Must have been me begging her to stay. Pathetic.

No. She came on to me! Or did I have the wrong impression? Was I too aggressive? Maybe she needed to be a little more subtle. That had to be it. I'd been too eager with her and she didn't like that. But before I could scrutinize our interactions any further, my phone rang. It was my old "friend" Tanya (though I use the word "friend" loosely). She'd heard I was back in town and we made plans for the night. In truth, Eddie Jr. had taken over the call and made plans that involved a back rub and champagne overlooking Lake Washington. Tanya was a shameless, wicked woman and she knew exactly how to take care of Eddie Jr.'s needs. I easily convinced myself that I needed to let off some steam and then I could focus properly on Bella. Right now I was too wound up.

I woke up alone the next morning around 11:00. Good. Tanya had let herself out. There was really only one thing I loved about Tanya and it wasn't her morning after glow. I lay in bed wishing I had a kitchen upstairs so I could make some coffee. I had a hangover and was just a little sore. A stinging on my back alerted me to some nail marks that reached around my shoulder blades. Definitely don't remember that happening.

I was in the kitchen making coffee when I heard music from outside. I went back upstairs to get a better look: I loved discovering my balcony overlooked so much of the back of Bella's house. Bella was in the pool and she was staring at me. There was another woman with her too. I remembered her from the first day I saw Bella. Eddie Jr. shifted in my shorts, _"Two girls huh?" _He asked. _Didn't you get enough last night? _Bella continued to stare, so I waved. She didn't, instead she turned her little ass back towards her friend. Her blatant brush off hit me in the gut, and it bothered me that the gesture had any impact in the first place. I slammed the door behind me as I went to check on my coffee.

Half of me wanted to call and report her loud radio to security just to be a douche. But Eddie Jr. wanted to see more of Bella in her swimsuit. After all, he reasoned with me, this may be as close to naked as we get. So naturally I moved it back outside. When I returned to the patio, coffee and paper in hand, it looked like they were having a heavy discussion and then suddenly they were both looking at me. I waved, _yeah I see you two foxes_. They both waved this time, and then turned back to each other. From this angle, if I looked just the right way… Eddie Jr. poked up, _hey here's a crazy idea, so crazy, but like maybe you could kiss each other_. How was I still this horny? Bella was laughing now, my laugh, the one that made me feel like a kid again. The laugh I couldn't tear away from, so I sat back quietly and enjoyed the scenery.

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop myself from steeling glances at Edward, but I didn't want Alice to catch me so I tried to be subtle. I know it shouldn't have, but it made me feel good knowing Edward Cullen was sitting on his patio watching me.

I slipped off the floating chair to warm up just a bit in the water. Alice was lightly dozing in hers, and I had a brief window in which to exact my revenge for the previous days embarrassment. I stole as quietly as I could out of the pool to grab the hose. _That _water was not warm. I tiptoed over to Alice, and let the stream of cold water hit her. She shrieked as she went flying out of the floating chair. It was beyond funny and I could barely hold myself up right. I would have been on the ground had Alice not made her way out of the pool so quickly.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" Her look of surprise morphed into an evil, vengeful grin as she headed towards me.

"You had it coming Alice Whitlock." She lunged for me and I scurried away. She caught up with me around the deep end and shoved me in the pool. "Ha ha bitch!" She laughed as she jumped in after me. We were in the middle of a splash war when we heard a voice say, "This would be so much better if you were naked." It should have been funny, or pissed us off, instead we both grabbed onto each other screaming for dear life.

Jasper was bent over with laughter. "Jasper Whitlock, you scared the shit out of us!" Alice yelled at him and splashed water in his face.

I splashed him too, "Jay when you are gonna give up the fantasy?"

He stood up, pulled off his shirt and then began working on his boots. 'Oh you wanna start a war with me?" By now he was in trunks and we splashed him again. "Now you did it." He stepped back a few inches and made a run towards the pool, tucking into himself, he splashed like a 2 -ton cannonball into the deep end. He soaked us and sloshed water all over the concrete patio. We all horsed around in the pool together for a little while before Alice and I decided we'd had enough. We were all but dry and reclining in the lounge chairs when Jasper got out of the pool, he had stayed behind to get a few laps in before jumping out, he slopped over to us and shook himself off like a damn dog. We of course squealed like the girls we were, which is exactly what he wanted.

"So honey I guess you had the afternoon off today." Alice said to Jasper.

"I cancelled my afternoon appointments. It's too nice outside not to come over for a swim with my best girls." He wore his grin wide and pulled us into a hug. A girl on each arm, and he was happy.

I was happier today than I had been in a while too. Jacob would be home in a few hours and I'd spent the day hanging with my two best friends. I could feel change in the air and I was eager for it.


	7. Chapter 7: Fragile Tension

**Chapter 7 - Fragile Tension**

_"There's a strange obsession_

_It's drawing us nearer_

_We don't understand it_

_It never gets clearer"_

M. Gore

**BPOV**

Alice and Jasper left about three that afternoon, giving me time to tidy up the house and get some steaks marinated. While I was outside checking the grill I flipped on the Jacuzzi; might as well get that warmed up too. I surveyed the house and made a mental note of my preparations, favorite food, beer, cake, movies and the little wife all ready for Jake to be home. Now I just had to wait. Around five the doorbell rang. Crap, I didn't need any problems now. I looked out the peephole to see Jessica Stanley standing on my porch. I rolled my eyes and pretended to bang my head against the door. _Not now, go away!_

Reluctantly I opened the door, "Hey Jessica, Jake's about to walk in the door any minute. What's going on?" I wasn't trying to be rude; I just wanted to say enough that she would take the hint. I positioned myself diagonally across the door-frame barring her entrance to my home.

"I'm mad at you." Jessica stuck out her lower lip in an exaggerated pout. "How come you didn't tell me the new neighbor was so hot? You think you can have him all to yourself?"

_What the fuck?_ I was baffled, and I wasn't sure how much of this was rhetorical or not. Perhaps if I hadn't misbehaved, I wouldn't be speechless right now. "Sorry Jessica, I hadn't noticed really. I am after all _married_," _except for yesterday morning _"and with Jake coming home I've been a little preoccupied."

"Yeah, well anyway, I wanted to say thanks for getting our welcome basket out so quickly. I've just been _visiting_ with Eddie, he's very… umm _charming._" She snickered.

Oooooo that explains the tiny, tight top and the "fuck me" pumps, but why the hell she needed to come and share that with me I had no idea. _Skank_.

I hedged myself, "You're welcome. Sorry to rush but, like I said, Jake's going to be home. Bye Jessica." I didn't give her a chance to reply as I shut the door on her smug face. I made a mental note to call tomorrow and quit that welcome committee shit. I just couldn't deal with her anymore; four years of school had been plenty.

Excitement was getting the best of me, and I wasted a lot of energy pacing the house before forcing myself to settle down and watch a movie while I waited. I was alerted to Jake's presence by his booming voice echoing thorough the house as he called my name. I leaped out of the chair and ran straight to his arms; he picked me up and swung me around the kitchen like a doll. As he sat me back down he pulled me tight to his broad chest and I buried my nose in his shirt, inhaling his scent and the natural warmth of his body. I felt desperate as I clenched my eyes shut and squeezed him as hard as I could, as if I could make a mold of his body with mine. He chuckled in his usual carefree tone, "Miss me much?" I didn't even answer him; I just sighed heavily and clung tighter. It didn't take long for his heat to overwhelm me and I found myself pulling back for air. His dark chocolate eyes locked onto mine and I was trapped in their gaze. Jake stroked my face and his lips parted as he bent to brush his lips across mine. They were soft as he kissed me lightly sucking in my top lip. My knees buckled and Jake grabbed the tops of my arms to steady me. He was firm as he continued to kiss me but the fullness of his lips against mine felt soft.

"I've been thinking about these lips the whole way home." He said to me, holding my chin in his hand and rubbing his thumb across my lips.

I swallowed hard, heat running wild in my body, "Is that _all_ you've been thinking about?"

A deep laugh rumbled through his body as he kicked out of his shoes and took off his jacket. He prowled around me, taking in the sight of my body. God I had missed him! He was strong and powerful and his presence filled the room like a guard dog; I felt I could walk a little taller with him home.

"My dear Isabella, I thought about so much more than your lips." He growled, circling me. He was the only one I let call me that, and I dipped my head with a shy smile on my lips in response. He pulled me into his body once again, and kissed me deeper and harder as I worked to unbutton the Marc Jacobs he'd taken to wearing. He was down to a wife beater and slacks and his arms rippled around me. His focus and intensity was a huge turn on, and my body began to ache for his.

"Are you hungry, I bought us steaks?"

"Only for my wife."

He pulled me up into his arms and peppered my lips and neck with hard, fierce kisses. I whimpered under the pressure as he raked his teeth over my earlobes gently biting down. He was unbuttoning my shirt and pawing my breasts like his hands would fall off if he didn't touch me that instant. He was in a rush as he kissed down my collarbone to where his hands were groping me. He didn't even bother taking off my bra; instead he bit at my nipples through the lace. My head fell back and I moaned loudly as his teeth made that first contact, my cries made him pull me tighter and tease my erect nipples even further.

"I forgot how hot you sound when you're turned on." His husky voice told me, and I answered him with more moans as his hand slipped into my panties. I shivered in his arms as he drew small deliberate circles around my hot-spot. "Fuck Bella, you're so hot, I need to be inside of you."

As he let go of me, I found myself standing in the kitchen in a daze of lust. Through the fog I remembered the Jacuzzi was on and I turned to walk towards the back door. He grabbed me by the wrist and twirled me around, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You, me, Jacuzzi, NOW!" I demanded as I grabbed him by the tops of his pants and pulled him out the door with me. I dropped my pants, took my bra off, and finally wiggled out of my panties: doing my best to make a show out of it. I could see Jake was fully erect as he strained against his pants. I lowered myself into the Jacuzzi and waited for him. He wasted no time stripping off his own clothes, and practically leaped in. I leaned back against the seat, Jake towering over me as he slid into the water next to me.

"You have the most perfect ass." He said as he cupped it and pulled me into a straddling position over his lap. He was rubbing against me and I couldn't escape the waves of pleasure I felt. He pulled my head to his and kissed me deeply while his other hand squeezed my breasts and his fingers flicked at my nipple. I was breathing hard and moaning into his mouth. He leaned me back a little so he could reach my center again and ran his thumb directly over it with the slightest of pressure. I'd been so worked up the past few days it didn't take me long to get into a rhythm.

"Fuck you're hot Bella, I want to fuck you right now."

I made little noises as his fingers danced around my nerve bundle. My eyes were closed and my head was tilted back as I moaned under Jake's touch. My words were incomprehensible. If I had to write it, it would probably look something like "URNF". My breathing grew harder and my whimpers more frequent. Jake was steady and I moved my head to look him in the eyes, to make the connection I'd been missing.

I must be hallucinating! Edward Cullen is at the far end of his balcony with a complete view of my fucking Jacuzzi. "Fuck Jake, Jesus..." It's gonna happen soon. I turn back to the balcony and he is there, staring, and I can't stop the rush of excitement I feel. He's watching me have sex with my husband and I like it! I can feel my body tighten in quick response to the excess of stimulation. "I'm cuh-cuh-cuh," I stutter... "Ffffuck Jake." He's moaning with me, talking dirty and all I want to do is stare at Edward Cullen.

"Say my name." Jake's is telling me. But I can't even construct words through all the groans and moans and teeth gnashing, and I can't help the yelp that escapes my lips. I haven't had an orgasm that strong in a long damn time. Too long, my body is still quivering and my legs are pathetically weak.

I collapse onto Jacob, euphoric. I raise my eyes to the balcony and Edward sees me looking now, but he doesn't move. I begin licking and biting on Jake's neck as the neighbor watches, and under the water I am stroking Jake, not that he needs it. His prick has been hard and twitching against my leg in time with every last whimper and moan I made. I'm making this show for my audience: I want him to see what I am doing to Jake, in case he hasn't figured it out. And in return he's putting on a show for me. While I'm kissing Jake's neck, I can see Edward watching me and rubbing himself through his shorts. _When did I turn into an exhibitionist?_

Jake growls at me, "I love your hands on my cock, but baby I want to fuck!" I lower myself over him slowly; it's been long enough that I am not used to his size. In response, Jake plants his hands on my hips, slamming me onto his hard prick. I cry out, bucking under the surge of pain. His hands hold me in place and they are tight on my body as he raises and lowers me the length of his shaft. It takes me a minute, but then it feels good. And Jake is pumping and pumping into me. It feels too good: I can't even concentrate on whose watching me at all. I am so completely filled and under Jake's total control. I rise and fall, Jake moving his hands to my clit again. Massaging in circles. I feel like I'm floating.

And all I want is Edward Cullen in this Jacuzzi right now touching me, kissing me and fucking me instead.

Jake's grunting and breathing hard, panting into my body. And I'm squeaking and whimpering and moaning and trying to concentrate on whose name I scream out. Edward is on the tip of my tongue. Jake's pumping me faster and he's completely abandoned trying to get me off. And I don't fucking care! My thoughts aren't even here anymore; they're up on that balcony with Edward Cullen. Instead of jerking off watching me fuck my husband; he's fucking me. Jake's telling me he's going to cum and I am too and we are rocking each other hard, slamming our bodies into each other. I clench my eyes shut tight, imagining Edward in Jake's place. And I'm moaning out, loudly, and practically speaking in tongues as I climax in time with Jake. I lean back against him for a moment to catch my breath. I'm burning up and parched. But as I roll off his lap and turn to snuggle into him, he sits up and leaves me alone in the hot tub with just a quick peck. Going to the shower he says. _Huh? Did we not just have amazing sex? _I'm left alone, and I crane my neck to see behind me. Edward Cullen is still on his patio: head down resting against the banister. I turn back around and can't help smiling to myself: _I just gave Edward Cullen a happy and I wasn't even touching him._

**EPOV**

Never. Ever. Have I been a voyeur. Probably one of the few guys not wholly interested in porn, I saw enough action that I didn't need to rent it. But God help me when I saw Bella come out on the patio dragging a man, presumably her husband, behind her. She was all sexed up, shimmying out of her clothes and doing a cute little strip tease before climbing in her Jacuzzi. That lucky bastard standing in front of her, staring at her like a piece of meat, really pissed me off. She was not food for that beast! She was a work of art worthy of the museums I had visited in Europe: her body deserved to be admired like a sculpture by one of the great masters. And admire I was. She moved like a lioness, sultry and smooth, strong and confident. I couldn't even look at him without feeling ill. Bella, on the other hand, was intoxicating and equally arousing to watch.

The soft glow of light coming from her house hit her curves and gave her an ethereal glow. I'd had the pleasure to feel most of her body, but seeing it in the magnificent flesh was something all together different. She was toned but still soft in all the right places. Her pale skin seemed to absorb the moonlight and she looked like a modern day Venus de Milo. Her breasts were pert, full and completely round, and her nipples looked up to the heavens ever so slightly. I hated to be cliché, but I couldn't help but compare her beautiful breasts to melons: they were fully ripe and ready for me to pick.

I found myself leaning in closer and craning to see her. Eddie Jr. could knock a hole in the wall right now I was so hard; I had some serious fucking blue balls right now. And shit if I hadn't just gotten a blowjob from the President of the Home Owners Association.

I can assure you at this point I never thought I would be seeing her naked for the first time this way. I'd been completely confident it would be in my bed as I enveloped her body with ecstasy, arousing every one of her senses. Eddie Jr. was complaining loudly and I swear I never thought I would be jerking off, on my balcony, while I watched _my _Bella fuck her husband. Well, wasn't tonight full of firsts, because here I was trying to find the best view and slowly stroking myself through my shorts.

I watched her husband grope at her breasts like a buffoon. He wanted to devour her and within minutes he had her raised out of the water as he took over her body. I couldn't hear, but I could see her body arching and rolling with pleasure. I knew that roll of her hips. Eddie Jr. did too; he pulsed as I watched her make the same movements for this ugly bastard as she had for me. I guess none of us could deny that Bella was a Goddess, but I had a very different idea of how to pay tribute to her. And I wanted nothing more than for her to devour me instead.

For a moment I thought I'd been busted as Bella's head rolled back and then forward again. She was biting her bottom lip and making faces and her eyes had flown open and had made brief contact with mine. Her head lifted up, mouth agape mid moan, and she looked directly at me. A flicker of something flashed across her face and I realized I had been responsible for several of those faces myself. I recognized a woman in the throes of orgasm as she arched her back and then collapsed down into the water totally spent. She'd clearly enjoyed what had just happened to her, and part of me wanted to believe I had willed her to an exultation that exhausted her. Eddie Jr. simply wished I'd stroke him harder.

Why was I still staring down there like pervert? She was kissing him and licking up his neck. And I'm still staring. And she's looking at me now. Looking at my hands on my cock; at me stroking myself; at my half-closed eyes. But she didn't turn away; she kept looking, her eyes inviting me to stare right back. She was working her husband, it was clear from the flex of her arm and the grip of his hands on her. Half of me wanted to leap from this balcony, throttle him and scoop her up in my arms and run away with her. And the rest of me was content on the balcony, stroking my cock to climactic heights.

Looking up I saw her beautiful form lifting out of the water once more. The rush of water off of her chest had me making stupid faces and unzipping my pants to really rub one out. She is so smoking hot and the clear droplets of water sparkle across her shoulders, and arms and breasts. I didn't realize it was possible to have a three-way when there were only two people screwing! She slowly lowered herself back into the water, her eyes half-closed in thinly veiled ecstasy. Until that oaf's big hands appeared, pinching around her waist, showing no restraint and forcing her down on him. She cried out in sudden alarm as her eyes slammed shut and her mouth fell open. After a second she slowly started up again, this time aided by the thick hands and arms around her body. She looked at me again, that bastard down there isn't even looking at her. There's something in her eyes as she stares at me, desire, lust, hunger, longing. Pretty much all the same thing, but it's intense and her hooded gaze sends shivers of pleasure through my body. I can only imagine what her velvet heaven feels like.

Now for the first time I can hear her, and she's making these little whimpers and moans and fuck it's like a choir of angels singing to me. It was heaven hearing her calling out as her wantonness swirled around her. It added everything that I needed to complete my fantasy of making love to Bella. Visions of giving her pleasure over and over swelled both of my heads and I was going to cum very soon. I watched her closely, her eyes completely closed, mouth moving, moans, whimpers, and groans bubbling from her lips and forming a haze of sex all around. He was pounding her body up against his and, shit it was a good thing she was in shape, she was keeping up with him. It was primal and fierce and the epitome of carnal. Her back arched again and her head tilted back, all that flesh exposed and dripping wet, and I can't turn back the tide now.

I didn't even see her finish. I was just trying to hold myself upright and was failing miserably. I leaned against the banister huffing and puffing and feeling just a little creepy.

* * *

**So last chapter I was in a rush and totally forgot my disclaimer! So I don't own Twilight, but one day I will have my own published characters and they will be equally charming and lovable. Also, De La Soul wrote the lyrics from Chapter 6. They were the coolest ever when I was in school. And I would be nothing without my beloved Depeche Mode. So all my praise to **_**the**_** Martin Gore for his beautiful lyrics. And thanks again to Snow White for all the editing. And yikes, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. Thanks for reading it! **


	8. Chapter 8: Sometimes

**Chapter 8 - Sometimes**

_Sometimes, _

_the truth is harder than the pain inside._

_Sometimes, _

_it's the broken heart that decides._

A. Bell

**BPOV**

After about five minutes alone in the Jacuzzi, I had a sick feeling in my stomach and not for any of the right reasons. That was probably the best sex I'd had since I was a teenager, and sadly my husband was not the reason. Tears fell and I sat in the water feeling really fucking stupid. I'd missed Jacob so much, but being with him tonight was not what I had expected or hoped for. From an emotional stand point I hardly felt acknowledged. It wasn't him reaching to me or us meeting halfway, it was absolutely one sided; just me wanting him, wanting to feel a connection. Not to mention, I wanted to wipe away my transgressions. Physically, though always satisfying, Jacob wasn't normally so rough, and it felt wrong somehow. I couldn't put my finger on what it was that bothered me so much, but when he leapt out to take a shower it was odd. Jacob's normally up for round two before I even finished catching my breath; I was sort of lucky stamina was his middle name. Maybe it wasn't wrong, maybe _I_ was wrong. After all I was the one fantasizing about Edward Cullen. I was the one watching Edward Cullen jerk off on his balcony. I was the one enjoying every bit of the attention Edward Cullen gave me tonight. I sniffled a little climbing out of the Jacuzzi: thoughtless prick couldn't even bring me a towel and now I was gonna sling water all over the floor.

Up the stairs to our room I could hear the shower running. I dropped on the bed, not particularly giving a crap how wet I was or that I was naked. I was staring up at the ceiling and puzzling over what had just happened between us, and could not come up with anything that satisfied me. Jacob came out of the bathroom with a towel tied around his waist. I swear it didn't matter how big I bought them, he always grabbed the littlest one he could find. His leg hung out where it was tucked in on the side.

"Mmm, look at you laying there and tempting me." He said, and for a split second it bothered me. Tempting him? Like some treat? In response, I just looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. He either didn't notice or didn't care because he simply continued talking, "What's new around here?"

"The new next door neighbor moved in. And I am pretty sure Jessica Stanley fucked him this afternoon." I said impassively. Jacob was standing at the dresser; his physique really was something to see. He had more muscles than I knew names for, and each one was perfectly defined. Where his hips angled in at a V was quite possibly the best part of his body: I could lick it up and down every day, all day. Edward Cullen had one too… _SHIT!__Wrong, this is your husband you're talking about_. Jacob turned to me, "Damn, she didn't waste any time. He must be good looking."

"I guess so." _But only if you think absurdly beautiful men who ride Ducati's, flirt with no shame and jerk off to you are good looking. _I smiled. Jacob assumed the smile was for him, so he wiggled his ass as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. Then he sauntered over to me, pulled my legs and slid me off the bed and up in to his arms in one seemingly fluid motion. He slapped me on my bare ass. "You didn't waste any time either." For the first time since I have known Jacob Black it crawled _all_ over me that he did that. My cheeks burned hot and I dug my fingers into his arm. "Ooh you like that huh?" I was steaming mad suddenly and I had to resist the urge to push out of his arms. He was kissing my neck in that one spot that if kissed, licked, sucked or nibbled made me fucking forget everything. I was still mad at Jake for slapping me on th... "Oooo fucking fuck that feels good" I moaned out.

He pushed me back down onto the bed on my back, spreading my legs apart with his own. His body took up a lot of space between my legs, and there was no hiding how completely ready for sex I was. Jeez I was an easy target, goddamn him and his hard cock in front of me! He lay on top of me, hovering and pressing as hard as he could into my hipbone. Our lips were tangled together and I was whimpering like an idiot in his mouth. Between breaths I was begging to feel his cock. Jake moved to his side, still pressing firmly to my hips, but now leaning on his elbow. His lips not leaving mine as he went straight for the kill and began massaging my most sensitive spot. Already swollen from the previous engagement, it was sensitive and I nearly landed both of us in the floor I bucked so hard. He laughed and I yelled out his name. He leaned into my ear, "That's it say my name, tell me whose making you cum." It was exactly that kind of dirty talk that had my back arching off the bed, gripping the sheets and moaning like it was my first time. I was covered in sweat and panting so hard I was shaking the bed and demanding Jake's thick cock.

He pulled me to the edge of the bed shoving my legs wide around him as he wasted no time plunging into my hot, tight box. I still gasped. Jake was not even close to normal: he had the most magnificent cock I'd ever seen, equal parts thick and long.

_He had the only cock you've ever seen. _

More to the point, he was fucking me hard with it _and here we go again _but it was a little bit of heaven right there. It felt good as he moved in and out, harder and harder. He was grunting and sweating and making noises like I'd never heard before and it was so hot. He grabbed my leg, throwing it over his shoulder and plunging his cock even deeper. I squealed and whimpered and moaned until my eyes fluttered in my head at the intense pleasure. "So...Fuck...tight" He was grunting with each thrust. He never slowed down he just pounded into me with raw energy. It was only a matter of minutes and he was cumming.

He fell down next to me panting and sweating and for a moment it was just the two of us fucking. And there it was. That thing I couldn't pinpoint earlier. We were not sharing intimacy. He kissed me on my temple and told me he'd missed me. He held me next to him briefly, but it was with a sense of obligation rather than longing.

"I'm hungry, you want anything?" He got up from the bed and pulled on his pants.

I wanted a cigarette: I mean after I get fucked like that I need to smoke. I was feeling angry again too, and a little confused. "I'm okay. I think I'm gonna say goodnight to Charlie." Jacob knew this was code for going to the docks for a smoke. His chest puffed up, he was feeling himself a little. "I might check the news, watch a movie and relax in my house for a change."

"When I come back, I'm just gonna let myself in the back and go to bed. I'm pretty tired now." I was putting on a little silk gown and dressing robe. Jacob kissed me goodnight and was out of the room in two steps. I stared at my reflection. And the longer I stared, the more I realized how completely detached sex had been with Jacob. It finally dawned on me that he hadn't really come back; he was still in La Push.

I had just lit my cigarette and taken the first drag when Edward Cullen asked me in a quiet voice, "Want some company?

**EPOV**

It was 11:30 at night and I was in my study trying to pick the most boring book I could find. I was restless after my earlier experience and as a result, I'd tossed and turned in the bed for the last half hour. I was really a horrible person. God, how sick was it that I jerked off while watching my neighbor's fuck? Bella deserved better than that: she wasn't just some tart. I'm such an asshole. As I pulled Virgil off the shelf I saw a streak of white glide across the docks. Bella! I shoved the book back and ran out behind her.

"Want some company?" I asked quietly, not wanting to startle her.

"Jesus you scared me."

"Sorry, I tried not to." I felt a little awkward. She leaned back against the posts taking a drag from her cigarette. She handed it to me and I pulled off it. We were standing fairly close to each other: a little space between us but a whole lot of silence. We passed the cigarette back and forth, but finally I just couldn't stand the quiet anymore.

"Some evening huh?"

She gave a half-hearted chuckle, "Yeah." She was staring at her feet, lips turned down into a pout I would have gladly kissed away. I crooked my finger under her chin, pulling her face up to look at me. Her warm hand closed around my wrist and we just stared at each other for a moment. Her soft brown eyes were brimming with tears: I would rather she was bleeding. _Crap!_ She didn't say anything, just pulled my hand away from her face and turned her back to me. She stepped to the opposite side of the docks and faced the lake.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't normally take on spectators when I'm having sex in my Jacuzzi."

I was still standing in the same place, talking to her back now. "Your husband?"

"Yeah… Jacob." I wanted to walk to her, pull into my arms and fold her into my chest but I couldn't move. The rounding of her shoulders and little shivers she was making let me know that the dam had broken, and all I wanted was to be the one to fix it for her. But I didn't know what to do; I wasn't made for this kind of duty. Finally my feet found movement and I approached her. I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her into my chest. She sighed heavily, and I swear something passed between us. Something that made me want to walk in that house and throttle that cocksucker for letting this beautiful woman out the door.

I turned her around, but she wouldn't look at me. I had to force her face up, and she winced, "Please don't." She begged. But I wanted to see her face; I wanted to show her I was here with her. Fingers outstretched I wiped the tears away. Her eyes did not leave mine and an all-consuming need to have her lips on mine overtook me. I grabbed her face and pulled it closer to mine. Her bottom lip was trembling as our lips closed in on each other. I kissed her as tenderly as I could. Our two lips pressed together and in a flash they were parted and intertwined and my arms spread out over her. Reaching into her hair and feeling further down her waist. She had her hands on my chest and then wrapped her arms around me. She was kissing me back and then her warm tongue was licking at my lips, and when I finally opened my mouth to her it tingled like cinnamon as her tongue invaded my mouth. She was standing slightly on her tiptoes as we melted into each other.

And then she abruptly pulled back. I was completely confused now, and I searched her face for an answer. Her eyes were raking over me, looking to my lips and back again. And then she stepped further back.

"Sorry, I have no idea... Um... I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry. You just always seem to appear at the worst possible moment… That won't happen again." She took a few steps away and as soon as she had cleared me she stopped and said, "I understand you met Jessica Stanley this afternoon."

All I could do was nod in assent. That news did not make me particularly happy either. I wasn't surprised that Jessica had blabbed about her way of welcoming me to the neighborhood, I just would have preferred that she hadn't picked Bella to tell it to first hand.

"Well… Like I said, things have been a little… complicated for me lately. I'd just appreciate it if you could keep _this _to yourself please." She stood there waiting for my reply and I stood there looking at the lake like the biggest jackass to ever wander down here.

"Yeah. Sure. You bet." That was all I could manage even though I was seething with anger. Who in the hell did she think she was dealing with anyway? I wasn't some fucking frat boy and I wasn't her fucking husband either.

* * *

**Thank you all very much for reading my story and giving me reviews!! Sending you hugs! Thanks again to Snow White. I don't own any part of Twilight. And Andy Bell - Erasure wouldn't be Erasure without you so thanks for writing the lyrics to the song I used here. Hope you guys like this chapter as well. There will be more sexy time to come for everyone! XOXO.**


	9. Chapter 9: Love is The Drug

Chapter 9 - Love Is The Drug

Showing out, showing out, hit and run

Boy meets girl where the beat goes on

Stitched up tight, can't shake free

Love is the drug, got a hook on me

Roxy Music

BPOV

It was a sad, miserable walk from the docks, up the back lawn and all the way up to my room. I just had sex with my husband (who I'd been desperately missing) less than 30 minutes ago and now I was out back making out with the neighbor. I was seriously messed up right now. My attraction to Edward was undeniable; when he grabbed my face I wanted him to kiss me with rabid frenzy and throw all caution to the wind. We'd both been restraining ourselves for days now and the tension was building inside of me. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead; _you have to snap out of it. You're husband is down stairs watching a movie_. I answered myself this time, "Yeah? Well he should be _here_ with me now. And like always he's gone. Gone doing Charlie knows what; with Charlie knows who."

I awoke the following morning to an empty bed: big fucking surprise. Jake had either fallen asleep downstairs or he was already out of bed. It was a workday after all. I sat up, rubbing sleep out of my eyes and failing miserably. My eyes felt so swollen: more like I'd been punched in the face rather than just crying myself to sleep. And as for being somewhat young, I felt incredibly old and weary trying to get out of bed. The coffee maker was inviting and I stood looking myself over as I waited for it to percolate. I was in a healthy shape, but sex with Jake had been a little more aggressive than I was used to. I actually had a few bruises; one's that looked quite like fingerprints. _Jeez _how hard did he hold on to my legs last night?

Speaking of Jake, I could hear him snoring from the other room and it made me furious. He didn't like to sleep late, and today I thought a little passive aggressive punishment was in order. So I didn't wake him up. I started breakfast for him though and hoped the slamming of cabinets and pans would be a jarring enough wake up call. My creeping conscious crawled up my back and I felt like an asshole for kissing Edward on the docks. But when I kissed him, oh when I kissed him... It was warm and sweet and made every fiber of my body weightless. It was so indescribably beautiful, almost poetic, to kiss Edward Cullen. There was a marked difference between him and the man I'd spent the better part of last night wrapped around. Last night still bothered me in so many ways. _Is it the fact that he actually watched you have sex and rubbed one out while he did it?_

"Okay can we just get over it already. It happened, deal with it." I said out loud to myself.

"Whatever, you're the one burning the eggs." Jake replied.

I jumped ten feet in the air, sending the pan clattering to the floor and spilling eggs out all over the place. He laughed at me, "Wow, someone's jumpy this morning." He stepped over the mess to pour himself a cup of coffee. Jackass just stood there and didn't even offer to help me clean up. I wiped the eggs up into a towel and turned off the burner, I'd totally lost my mood to cook so I opted for sliced grapefruit and a bowl of cereal. Jake could just figure out what to eat on his own.

"I invited a few of the guys over tonight to watch the fight. Hope that's okay." He told me.

"That's okay Jake dear." I replied to him, secretly hoping some of my grapefruit would squirt in his eye.

He smiled at me, his toothy wide grin, "Why don't you ask Jasper and Alice? Maybe you could do the hospitable thing and ask the new neighbor too."

_Wha? _"Sure I'll go over this morning after I call Alice." Why and how do I get myself into these situations?

Jacob slammed his hand on the counter with enthusiasm and pulled me to him, planting a kiss on my cheek and slapping me on the ass. "You're the best wife you know that?"

"Yes." I said back.

Jake ran upstairs to dress for work: he had to go into the partner's office today, do some lawyer stuff in town. Wow, imagine that a lawyer_ in _Seattle. He left me a list of food for the night and a list of the usual La Push suspects that would be in attendance tonight. These guys could pack it away and I knew I would need a forklift to get all of this in the house by myself.

By three in the afternoon I had gone to the grocery store, put away this evening's provisions, restocked the bar, invited a few key neighbors and talked to Alice.

"Well, how's it going?" She asked me.

"Weird." I said honestly to her. "Just really weird. We'll catch up later okay, I have to get some stuff in the oven." I hung up, wishing that Alice and I could just go away somewhere together. I needed copious amounts of wine and uninterrupted girl-friend time to get all of this shit out of my system.

In reality, I should have lied my stupid ass off about asking the neighbor. But I just wanted to see him. I _had _to see him. I walked next-door, taking care to use the sidewalk and avoid the bushes like last time. Then, like the Gods were shining down on me, there was a shiny red BMW parked in the drive. Scoreཀ He has company: too bad he won't be able to make it tonight. I rang the doorbell; chin jutted away from me face and wearing a cocky smirk on my face.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Long time no see." He smirked as his eyes bored into me. I was a little confused at his reaction, but chalked it up to him having company (which would make this so much easier). He would say no and the weirdness could end between us.

"Listen we are having some people over tonight to watch the fight. I just wanted to invite you so that you would have an opportunity to meet some more of the neighborhood."

He had the door open wide, and I noticed a very well dressed woman suddenly appear behind Edward. She was clearly older than him, but was in mint condition. She was my height with a petite frame that bordered on frail. "Where's your manners Edward? Invite her in." He didn't move, but his grip on the door tightened and he flopped his free arm around. He looked pathetic and it was clear his mother had just scolded him. _Ha ha__ཀ _He snorted a, "hmmph" at me as he moved out of the doorway. With a dramatic sweep of his arm he gestured at me to come in.

I stepped into the foyer of his home. It was awkward as the three of us stood there looking at each other. Eventually Esme cleared her throat, and Edward promptly obeyed her command by making introductions, "Bella Swan-Black, this is my mother, Esme Cullen." She held her dainty hand out to me and I shook it although I felt like I should curtsy instead. She was perfectly manicured, wore well-tailored clothing, modest jewelry, damn expensive shoes and not a hair out of place.

"Pleasure to meet you Bella. We were just about to sit down for afternoon tea, would you care to join us?" I glanced up at Edward to find he was unreadable as his _mommy _took over for him. He finally looked up at me, rolled his eyes and nodded his head towards the kitchen.

"I appreciate the offer, but I just came to ask Edward over for fight night since he's new to the neighborhood." I said to her.

"Forget it Bella, Esme has never taken no for an answer when it comes to her afternoon tea."

I had the giggles a little over Edward. Here was this smooth operator yet his Mom still had him under her thumb. I loved to see a grown man get checked for his manners: serves him right. In the kitchen, I recognized the two people who had been with Edward on his move in day.

"Rose, be a dear and add a spot for Bella." Damn, check out Mama Cullen cracking the whip. I love her alreadyཀ Rose snorted for a second and then Mrs. Cullen shot her a glance that said I dare you.

"Bella let me introduce you." Edward put his hand on the small of back and led me forward. "This is my brother-in-law, Emmett McCarty and my sister Rosalie, but she goes by Rose."

'Nice to meet you all." I said extending a hand to both Emmett and Rose. Emmett jerked my arm off shaking my hand and Rose could hardly be bothered to even look me in the eye.

I sat down at the table ready to have this weird-ass afternoon tea with Edward and his family. No, this wasn't strange at all: nothing uncomfortable about this situation. Edward won't look me in the face, Rose is practically snarling at me, Emmett's looking between me and Edward and Esme is sipping her tea like a one-eyed lady in the kingdom of the blind. I've got to get out of here. Think brain. Thinkཀ

"Oh I just rememberedཀ" I exclaimed as I stood up, "I left a cake in the oven." Clever girlཀ

"I'll see you to the door." Edward said, jumping out of his chair, grabbing me by the wrist and dragging me towards the front door. I turn to say goodbye, but he was pulling me too briskly. Emmett's looking at me with this; "Holy shit, you wanna fuck my bro" look. Rose is rolling her eyes and Mrs. Cullen has her cup poised at her perfect lips, eyebrow arched questioningly at Edward. What a sceneཀ

"You can let go of me now." I said to him as I jerked my arm free of his hand. At the front door, Edward placed his hand on the wall close to me and leaned his long body in to mine, "So why did you really come over here? To make sure I've been keeping your little secret." He was snappish.

"No, I really came over to ask you over tonight. We _are_ having people over. Bring your family. There is plenty of food."

He pulled away from the wall, eyeing me a little. He snorted in disbelief at me. "No."

"Oh come on," I said to him, absently reaching out to touch the buttons on his shirt. "It will be nice and awkward. Jessica Stanley and her husband will be there. You know, Jessica already." I chided thinking, _stick that in your pipe and smoke it._

"Not as well as I know you." He said leaning in to me smirking. "You know on second thought, it sounds like fun. I'll be there, the rest of the Cullens can stay her for Monopoly and Dominoes. I wouldn't miss _Fight Night _for anything." He was really cockyཀ Arrogant bastard.

I laughed at him. He straightened up, tugging at his shirt collar and looking me square in the face, "Something you find funny?"

"Just trying to picture a man your age having game night with his family."

His lips pursed together and his eyebrows furrowed, as he looked me over. Wow, I think I may have actually hit a nerve with that one. "Just because I'm a grown man doesn't mean I don't enjoy my family. I happen to like my parents, thank you very much." His body became stiff and he turned mechanically to open the door for me, nudging me through, "See you _and_ your husband tonight." He sounded off to me with a slam of the door.

Prickཀ I hope he doesn't come. I didn't want to see his stupid smug face tonight. I stomped across my yard. Againཀ

EPOV

I slammed the door shut and walked with heavy feet back to the kitchen. If that had been anyone else, I wouldn't have even bothered with a retort. I hardly cared what someone else thought of me or how I chose to spend my free time with my family, especially some bit of fluff. So why start now? Why did I care what Bella thought of me?

My Mother was sitting at the table like a Queen and dealing cards out for our game of Hearts. We'd been playing cards weekly since I could remember, and I had still never won a game against my Mother. Only my Dad ever bested her, although when he did she would smirk at him and then they would excuse themselves for the rest of the evening. _Yuck_, I don't even want to know.

"Very nice of Bella to invite you over tonight." My Mother never forgot a name.

I sat down with my hand and we played a round in silence before Emmett piped up, "What for?"

"What for what?" I asked him. My Mother tapped the table with her cards, "Grammar Edward."

"Why did she ask you over tonight?"

"She and her _husband_ are having a party for some fight tonight." Emmett started bouncing around in his seat like a school kid who'd just received his gold star for weekly attendance. "Marquez Vs. Mayweather?"

Fuck if I know what fight it wasཀ I wasn't going to watch pugilists; I was going to strictly to piss off Bella.

"I guess so, I didn't ask." Damn lost that round. Rosalie snorted, "It's game night tonight."

"Well she invited us all, actually. And I said we'd be pleased to go." I was perfectly content for them all to say no, screwing with Bella would be much easier that way. But then Emmett yelled out, "Yes." Rosalie rolled her eyes and my Mother said she'd love to see the inside of her house. Of course Esme was agreeable, she was a stickler for manners and I'd already accepted.

That's cool; I can roll with my family. Wouldn't be the first time and it won't be the last.


	10. Chapter 10: Surrender

**Chapter 10. - Surrender **

_We're living in a world full of illusion _

_Everything is so unreal _

_My mind is in a state of confusion _

_But I can't deny the way I feel_

_M. Gore_

**BPOV**

This time around, my passive aggressive tendencies had nothing to do with my husband. And it was more outright aggression than passive as I slammed around my kitchen. I had no idea what Edward Cullen's game was and he'd be stupid to pull anything with the La Push pack at my house. Getting really tired of this question, but what the hell was I thinking? Jacob was home for now and I needed to focus and quit flirting with danger. Oh but woe is me, why did danger have to be so damn good looking?

I'd been in the kitchen for a few hours when Alice let herself in my house.

"Can't you knock at least once, I could have been naked?" I asked her.

She just laughed at me. "I knew you weren't, plus you don't have anything I haven't seen before. I thought you might need some help."

"Liar, you thought I'd spill my guts over my spinach-artichoke dip." I rolled my eyes a little.

"Well since you brought it up..."

I sighed, "I am a horrible human being. My husband comes home and we get right to it, and all I can do is picture my neighbor in his spot. I have some sick and twisted need to have a piece of that man no matter the obstacle. It's like chemical or biological or something like that." I was completely defeated as a long sigh exited my lips.

Alice, ever the dear, handed me a glass of wine. I hadn't even noticed her open a bottle, but she knew and I couldn't help the healthy gulps I was taking of that glass. "And to make matters worse, I invited him over tonight. Oh and he already fucked Jessica Stanley." Rolling my eyes, I reported this last bit with an unnecessary emphasis.

Alice snorted with laughter, "Are you surprised, who hasn't fucked that whore. But why in the hell did you invite him over?"

"Hello? Sick and twisted here." I gulped down more wine.

"Okay. First, you are not sick and twisted; you are just confused. He flirted with you, your marriage is in a weird place and you are enamored with the attention from another man. I'm sure Don Juan is well versed on taking down vulnerable women. We just need to keep you away from him tonight so that you can mingle next to Jacob. Plus you're going to talk to Jacob about staying home so things can settle down and go back to normal. And then Edward Cullen will no longer be so appealing."

"Right," I said, "stay away from Edward Cullen." _Stiff Upper Lip._

Now that Alice and I had polished off a bottle of a rather delightful and fragrant Pinot Noir, I was looking forward to a houseful of people. That's the way it _used_ to be; I loved entertaining, and it made me genuinely happy. Jasper arrived before my husband to find Alice and me in a fit of hysterics bent over our old high school annual. "Oh Lord, well I guess I know where this evening is headed." He said eyeing the empty bottle. "I'll just go pour myself a drink."

About 7:30 people started to trickle in. Most of Jacob's friends came all at once; it was unsettling how they seemed to move as this weird little collective. So now we had Sam & Emily, Paul, Embry, Quil, Leah and Seth. A few other people from the neighborhood arrived including my absolute favorite person in the world, Jessica Stanley.

"Where's hubby tonight?" I asked Jessica, with the slightest bit of not giving a toss dripping from my lips.

"Oh you know Tyler, Sports Entertainment keeps him flying all across the country all the time." _And you hopping from mattress to mattress_, I thought to myself. I offered her a drink so I could return to my hosting duties until the fight started. Then Alice and I would be free to wander off and enjoy that second bottle together.

Five minutes to the fight, my doorbell rang. Since there was only one person really missing, it was obvious who was behind the door. Alice bolted to my side, and I opened the door to find quite possibly the most gorgeous family I have ever seen standing on my porch. Ever! In the history of ever. It was one thing to see them individually, but all at once was somewhat overwhelming. Edward was wearing a blue button down and gray slacks; his usual unruly hair was slicked back and he smelled positively appetizing. I have no idea what cologne that was, but it made me feel like fanning myself.

His eyes were intense and focused on my slackened face, "Evening Bella, I brought a little something for the host." He placed a bottle of 2006 Louis Jadot Echezeaux Pinot Noir in my hands. I couldn't help the smile that caught me as I remembered the Cuvee I slipped in his basket. Touche!

"Esme, Emmet and Rose you met this afternoon, but please let me introduce my Father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said to me with a wink.

"Please call me Carlisle." The stunning Dr. Carlisle Cullen extended his warm hand to me.

"Thank you for inviting us into your home." Esme said as she walked in, eyeing my house with a certain air of critique.

Rose and Emmett came in nodding their hellos. As I was shutting the door Alice kicked me in the shins, "Ow bitch!" I said rubbing them slightly.

"What was that?" She whispered in my ear as I was bent forward. "He smells fantastic! Does he always smell like that? Oh my God you are in so much trouble Bella Swan-Black."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Have I not been telling you this?" I hissed at her.

I grabbed Jacob to make introductions to the new guests. But before I could say anything, Jacob is addressing "Dr. Cullen" by name and shaking his hand. I looked to Alice who's wearing a "fuck if I know" expression on her face and then to Edward's equally shocked face and then back to Jacob.

"Dr. Cullen does free clinics on the Res Bella." He says to me as he registers the question on my face. "So then that makes Edward Cullen your son. Incredibly small world isn't it." He turns his attention on Edward Cullen, "Good to know a Cullen is living next door. That will work out nicely on those weeks I'm away. You should check in on Bella, keep her company. It would be nice to know that she's in good hands while I'm gone."

I choked on the sip of wine I'd just taken. I looked at Alice who much to my chagrin was stifling the most evil of giggles. Bitch! Edward slapped me on the back, "Well Jacob, now that I have your permission, I'd be glad to keep a close eye on Bella." He laughed a smug laugh that matched the smug look on his face. Fuck! I wish the earth would swallow me whole right now. I'm close to having my entire face palmed and Alice, bless her for seeing the distress on my face, says "Can I get you all something to drink?"

"Yes!" I snap up, "Drinks. How about we open this bottle of wine right now and have a glass...or two." I mumble that last part under my breath. I glance at Edward and he's smiling smugly, still. I roll my eyes at him and head to the bar to open up the bottle he's brought over.

"How about a tour of the house? I know Esme would love that." He says to me before I even get halfway across the room. Carlisle made his way into the media room, followed closely by Emmett and Rosalie, leaving me stuck with the asshole and his Mother. I glance to Alice, pleading with my eyes to save me. She has the "but Jasper needs me" pout as she follows him into the media room, loaded down with plates and drinks. So much for the game of "keep away" I'm supposed to playing tonight, and so much for sticking close to Jacob.

Esme's ruby lips are wide across her face and her eyes sparkle as she takes every detail of my home. As I watch the two of them together, I realize that Edward has her eyes: soft, sharp and expressive all in one. Seeing all and revealing nothing. I showed off the first floor, living, dining, kitchen, media room, and library. Second floor was 4 bedrooms, Master bedroom, bathrooms, game room and my den. Off my den was a small door that opened up to a private rooftop balcony; it was my little secret escape when I couldn't get down to the docks. On the way through my den, Edward stopped in front of the Picasso print I had framed on the wall.

"Don Quixote?" He questioned me. "Insanity, depression, death, are you trying to make a statement here?"

"It's just a reminder. I think women can really relate to Quixote. I mean our lives are a little Quixotic aren't they? At a very young age girls are force fed the notion that chivalry exists, that Prince Charming will deliver us that fairy tales are true and yet it's really just one big deception isn't it? Prince Charming: the biggest practical joke ever played on women."

I am staring up at the defeated painting, my back turned to the room and I feel Edward step behind me as he whispers, "That is the saddest thing I have ever heard. Maybe Prince Charming's still tilting at windmills to get to you."

"There are just a lot of windmills out there… Maybe a shiny new one came along and distracted him… Or maybe he wasn't ever _really_ prince charming…"

He's a respectable distance away from me, but I could still feel his warm breath tickle the back of my neck. It sends a slight warm, shiver down my spine. It was Esme's voice that brought me back to the present, "Speaking of Prince Charming, mine is down stairs and probably lost without me."

She excused herself, leaving me alone with the very person I was supposed to be avoiding. Fate certainly had it in for me. Wasn't it polite for us all to leave together? Edward was looking at some pictures I had on my desk, and he was grinning at one in particular. I peeked over his shoulder as he held the picture frame; it was Jake and I on his old bike.

"So, show me this terrace." He said to me, setting my picture frame down.

_NO, NO, NO. _That one part of my brain I should be listening to is screaming, but I'm not listening, _as usual_. I liked to think in that moment that I was totally innocent. But I wasn't. I knew what would happen out there, and I would have no one to blame but myself. I couldn't put it off on Edward anymore: he wasn't some "Lothario". I wanted him completely, and I was just as guilty as I stepped out the door and on to the terrace.

Edward came through behind me, grabbed me by my arm and whirled me around to face him. He caught me around the shoulders and pulled me up in his arms stroking my cheek with the back of his fingers. "Do you really think Prince Charming is a lie?" He was searching my face for the truth.

I swallowed hard, "Yes." He stared into my face as my eyes fell to his lips and then back to meet his gaze. He leaned in, softly kissing my lips. I felt my eyes close, as I pressed into him tighter and gave in to the heat that flowed through my body. I grabbed at Edward's bottom lip with mine, and poured days of frustration and desire into that lip lock. Edward let out a little moan, pressing his hand to my lower back. He was hard already, and I forced myself to move away from him.

"I thought I asked you not to kiss me again." I meant to sound authoritative, but the words came out utterly insincere.

"No. You asked me not to tell anyone." He clarified as he took a step towards me.

"We better get inside or the hounds will be out looking for me". I parried past him towards the door.

"Uh, I may need a minute." He said to me.

I chuckled a little before blushing. "As long as it's inside."

Edward lingered around the bathroom area as I made my way downstairs. I stepped off that last step and made my way towards that bottle of wine on the end of the counter. Alice appeared out of thin air.

"Where were you?"

"Upstairs." No point in lying to her. From her strategic position she could see the upstairs landing and pretty soon would see Edward Cullen coming down the steps.

"With who?" She said with suspicion.

"Who do you think? I'm weak Alice!" I laughed like a crazy person. Laughed? That hardly seemed like the appropriate response. And Alice agreed, dragging my ass outside to tell me just how inappropriate it was.

"What the fuck is the matter with you Bella? Your husband is right there. And I thought you were staying away from Edward. What happened upstairs?"

"Alice, for Charlie's sake. Give me some damn credit. Nothing happened upstairs; or at least not what you think."

"Oh I know that, there wasn't enough time. I want the truth Bella. I thought you decided to give your husband a chance."

Man, she was so in parent mode and it annoyed me. But she was also right. "Fine, but I want non-judgment from you. Okay?" I paused and took in a deep breath, "I kissed him and I liked it."

"You did?" She practically shrieked at me.

"_And_ I want to do it again, over and over until my lips are raw. I'm a shitty person because I know I owe it to my husband to be fair. I wouldn't want him cheating on me, but I can't help it. I need Edward. And it's more than just physical; I can't quite explain it Alice. I know I'm an asshole: a huge, colossal asshole. Happy now?" I was trying desperately not to cry. But the bile was in my throat and my body trembled.

"Why would that make me happy, Bella? " She was saying to me as Jasper stepped through the backdoor.

"How we doing ladies?" He eyed us both with equal parts scorn and concern for arguing on the patio. And when he turned those gray eyes on me I felt so ashamed of myself. For the first time since I'd known him I felt he was really judging me. His lips pursed together he shook his head a little at me, "Bella don't make a fool of yourself."

And with those few words, tears spilled from my eyes and I felt worse than I'd ever imagined was possible. Not since Charlie was stolen from me had I felt this swirl of emotions that made my skin burn and my stomach boil. That hurt me so badly. I had so much respect for Jasper, and his harsh tone just cut straight to the bone. I sucked in a deep breath and blew it out and did the thing I did best: I shut down. I shut off, the whimper from Alice as she acknowledged the curt words from Jasper. I shut out the, "Oh darlin', I didn't mean to be so harsh" look on Jasper's face. And by sheer will, I forced all the bile, tears and pain down to fester in my stomach like an ulcer. I stared through everything around me as I hid inside of myself. My voice was flat and my face blank, "I have to see to my guests." I pushed through Alice and Jasper. Alice whispered my name and Jasper made a reach for me but I threw my stiff upper lip at them and walked into my home.

The rest of the evening I did a superb job as hostess. Everyone had snacks, drinks and conversation. I even found a way to collect the trash and pretty much keep things cleared up and clean. I also dodged Alice, Jasper and Edward the rest of the night. They all made several attempts to catch my attention, stop me as I buzzed around or corner me completely. I was hurting badly still from Jasper's criticism and more than that, I was hurting from the truth of his words.

The only time I said anything more to Edward was on his way out when I thanked him and his family for coming over. My hostess duties had given me the opportunity to talk to his sister, and actually decided I'd misjudged her a little. She was witty, sarcastic and she had moxy. And when she smiled, the harsh lines her face formed dissolved into a truly beautiful woman. She gave me a little squeeze out the door and made me promise to come take the Yoga class she taught. Emmett wrapped me in massive arms and picked me up, "You are awesome Bella. Thanks for inviting us over. It looks like my Rosie enjoyed herself too, and that makes me just love ya."

"Okay, let her breathe you big ape." I heard Rose saying to him.

The Whitlocks were the last to leave. I was still smarting over Jasper's earlier comments so I pouted more than was necessary as they left. I kinda gave them the cold shoulder, Alice saying to me, "I'm sorry about earlier. I should have saved it for later. You forgive me?" Of course I did, I hated when she apologized for being honest. But it still stung a little.

I looked at the ground and kicked at an imaginary pebble, "S'okay. I know you meant well." I choked on a few tears. It made me unhappy that I'd spent so many of my past few days crying or trying to not cry. She patted my arm and I waved her off. Jasper said, "Bella, I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to be so hurtful." He had both hands on my arms. I was crying again and frankly getting a little tired of the tears. Then he pulled me in his arms and squeezed me tight. I sunk into his grip, and into the single most comforting hug I'd had since before Charlie died. I realized that Jasper's unique ability to know exactly what people needed was at work.

"Thanks, Jasper. I haven't had a hug that good since Charlie died." I looked to Alice; she had tears in her eyes. "No crying Whitlock." I told her. "I'll call you later." And that was their cue to leave.

Jacob was climbing the stairs as I came back through the foyer, "I'm beat, see you upstairs." I was a little shocked he didn't offer to help clean up. But, then again, I wasn't. "I'll be up after I clean up down here." I told him. It took me an hour to get everything back to the way I liked it. I let Jacob smoke his cigars in the house and that was the only thing that still lingered, and would for days even with the fans that had been on in the media room. I hoped we could have a clear day coming up so I could close the door and open the windows. I tiptoed upstairs and found Jacob snoring on his back. That's what cigar smoking did too him. So down to my precious boat docks I ran, knowing that Edward would be out there.

**EPOV**

No one would shut up about Bella and Jacob. I wanted to vomit. If they only knew she was not quite as "sweet" as they seemed to think. But points to her for breaking the bitch shell that normally contained our sweet Rosalie. The whole family was staying over tonight. Is that weird? Her earlier words still bothered me. Why was it so hard to believe that there were some families out there that did indeed love each other? It made me wonder briefly just what kind of family environment she'd come from that the concept of kinship was lost on her. And then how glib was she; her notion that romantic love didn't exist at all. How could anyone relate to Don Quixote? He'd made the whole thing up just to impress a girl, even if he went insane in the process; it was all in the name of love. Bah, I don't think I'll ever understand women; they're just too damn infuriating.

By two in the morning I was still lying in bed and staring at the ceiling. I tried counting sheep, but every time I closed my eyes all I could see was Bella and the pout of her lips. When she kissed me this time, it was so desperate almost as if she was kissing me to see if _I _was Prince Charming. She searched my face for some sign, some flash of light and only found it in the crotch of my pants. That was all I had to offer her in that moment, and I felt completely absurd for it. I couldn't help the effect she had on me, anymore than she could.

I'd suddenly developed her bad habits and I pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed my hoodie to head down to the docks. This was beginning to be a habit with us and habits worried me. I didn't get into habits with girls frequently. As was often the case she was already outside and sitting on the edge, wrapped up in a jacket.

"Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" She asked me.

"Yeah, and the rest of the family too."

"Good, I'm glad you brought them. And sorry about earlier today."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean when I gave you a hard time about hanging out with your family."

"Ah, it's okay. I realize we're probably a little nuclear for most people."

"It's not that. I was just a little jealous you still get to hang out with yours." She wasn't even looking at me.

"Really Bella, it's okay, you don't have to apologize. Things have been a bit weird since I moved in here."

She looked hurt: man I was just not good at this sort of thing. I was reaching to apologize now to her when she said, with some relief, "Yeah it has been weird; really fucking weird." Then she blurted out, "Edward, you can't kiss me anymore."

"You don't want me to kiss you?"

"Yes I do, and that's the problem. I'm _married_ and if you keep kissing me, eventually I will forget and do something I will regret. I think for now I better keep away from the neighborhood playboy." She was wringing her hands in front of her, staring at her feet. Something she did quite often I noticed when she was nervous.

"That's noble of you; it's just too bad your husband doesn't feel the same way." I snapped back at her.

And there it was, my astute observation from tonight's party. It came out of my mouth before I could stop it. Her face flew up to look at me and she stood there with her jaw flexing and those little hands of hers were clinched in fists at her side. Her arms stiffened and she stood a little taller. I tried to stammer out something but my mouth had suddenly gone dry. The soft lines of her face were transformed into hard edges as her lips drew taut.

"How dare you!" She said to me through gritted teeth.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out."

"How dare you!" She shrieked at me again.

"Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't mean…"

She interrupted, "Didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to presume I was some sniveling twit you could bed just by telling me you think my husband's cheating on me? Oh you've got some nerve."

"Take advantage of _you_?" I asked her. "You who looked me in the face while you screwed your husband."

"Like you didn't wish that was you." She snarled at me.

"Just like you didn't wish that was me." We were yelling as much as we could for having to be quiet. I was fairly certain this was not an argument we wanted our families to hear. And it was completely ridiculous. I felt like we were five years old and trading insults. I threw my hands up in the air in surrender.

"Go on Bella, play dumb about the reality you live in. It's working great for you." That was particularly nasty of me; I knew it as soon as I said it. But what did I owe her? My cold indifference astounded even me sometimes, and I wanted to punch my own nose for that shit. I was truly an asshole if I was going to be mad at her for trying to tell me no. I couldn't expect her to be faithful to me if she couldn't even manage it with her own husband. Then just to punish me, tears sprang from her eyes. Jesus Christ, what was wrong with me? I reached for her, but she jerked away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She spat those words as she stood there glaring at me, her hands clenched into tighter fists.

"I'm sorry Bella, that was wrong of me, I didn't mean it." I stood there with the word JERK written on my forehead. She stood there staring at me as I watched a whole evolution of emotions pass her face. She settled on pissed, royally fucking pissed.

"Didn't mean it as in, you were just being an asshole by saying that? Or didn't mean it as in, I had no intention of telling you what I really thought and oopsie out it slipped?" She asked me.

"I was being an asshole." What I should have said was, I like you, _a lot_, and I want you and I'm being a punk, asshole, douche-bag because I can't have you. But I didn't say any of that shit. I didn't lay my cards on the table.

"I see." She said to me stiffly as she straightened her body. Out of all the things she could have said tonight, 'I see' made me feel like Captain Jerkface. It was like she handed me down my sentence with those two words. She stepped around me and walked in.

I am such a fucking idiot. I thought I had learned my lesson about married women a long time ago. I trudged up to the house. When I slid the back door open, Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"What's going on Bro?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"I think that's bullshit. What's going on?"

"Emmett, not tonight please. You can beat it out of my ass another time, just not fucking tonight okay?"

"I saw you out there you know. You fucking your neighbor?"

"NO! I am definitely not fucking the neighbor."

"Yeah but you want it. Everyone could see it tonight too, dude. "

"What? No, I don't want to fuck my neighbor either. She's married. Wait, what do you mean everyone saw it?"

"I mean you watched her, where ever she was. You had yourself positioned so you could see her the whole night. I bet you have blue balls right now over her." He emphasized this last part by thumping me in the nuts! God I hated that he felt the need to do that shit still like we were 18. If I thought I could kick his ass I would.

"Fucking asshole, I do not have blue balls. But I may never have children now, thank you." I was leaning on the couch with one hand on my junk and the other trying to hold myself up.

"Bullshit Eddie. You better hope that husband of hers didn't see you fawning all over Bella or you're gonna wish you'd never been born. That dude will put a hurtin' on you for sure. And he'd be right to do it dude, she's fucking married. I would kill a mother fucker if they got near my Rosie."

"You do know her husbands cheating on her right? That piece of shit had the nerve to bring his bitch in the same house with Bella. Right under her nose. He was sneaking in little touches all night."

"How is that any different that what you were doing?"

"I'm not fucking Bella. Her husband is fucking that girl from La Push."

"Edward, don't be a fucking hypocrite. If she gave you permission you wouldn't even think twice about it. And the intent to cheat is just as bad as going through with it. Leave her alone and let her figure it out herself. Anything you do will only influence her, and what if, just what if you were wrong about what you saw." Emmett never called me Edward. Ever. Since the day I met him I've always been Ed, Eddie, dickhead anything but Edward. He was really being serious, so like a child being scolded I said, "What if you were too?" He laughed at me, clapping me on the back.

"Yeah right! One thing this guy knows is pussy. And I know when I guy is chasing pussy. I am never wrong about that shit. It's like a fucking gift. Do yourself a favor, stroke your shit to her and find another slice of pie. Speaking of pie, I'm gonna go wake Rosie up." He wagged his eyebrows at me and headed up the stairs.

"Stay out of my elevator!" I hollered after him and all I heard was the rich bass of his laughter booming through the house. Since when did that meathead get so fucking smart? Rose must have taught him to read recently. But I had to admit that he made a good point, and I should just stay away from her. So here I was going to bed, and in the morning I would just be her neighbor. That's it, nothing more.

* * *

**Thank goodness for S. Meyer or I wouldn't have any of these characters to write fanfic about. And yay to the genius of Depeche Mode. Thank you to every one who reads! XOXO**


	11. Chapter 11: Keep Me In The Dark

**Chapter 11 - Keep Me In The Dark**

_Please don't tell me nothing._

_I'd rather'tell me nothing,_

_Keep me in the dark,_

_With the opposite of anything._

The Fiery Furnaces

**BPOV**

Weeks had passed since Edward Cullen had told me my husband was cheating on me. The majority of that time had been spent in an epic battle between my brain trying to reason with my heart. I was almost convinced that he was completely wrong, and only told me in a last ditch effort to bed me. Edward knew nothing of what loyalty meant to Jacob; he knew nothing of Jacob at all in fact. Jacob was faithful and, more than that, he knew what family meant.

Never in a million years would Jacob cheat on me.

Besides any awkward feelings I'd had were slowly dissipating now that he was home on a regular basis. Jacob was spending less time in La Push and more time in Seattle. He was even coming home on the weekends, and life was returning to normal. With Jacob home, the long empty hours alone were suddenly banished and as a result, Edward Cullen had lost his appeal. Alice was right as usual: focusing on Jacob had pushed away any thoughts I'd had of my neighbor.

Jacob sent me flowers every week, came home with little presents and our sex life was beyond amazing - tender and sensual as it had ever been. Everything was completely normal again at Chez Black, I thought to myself as I sipped my morning coffee on my little balcony.

_Too normal_ the words of doubt appeared suddenly. My brain began turning over all things 'Jacob' the first night he came home: the rough sex, the insistence I be occupied with hostess duties, his flowers and gifts... and then Edward's voice was ringing in my ear again. That first night he came home, Jacob and had been raw and worked up. It had been so long since I had seen him agitated; I had nearly forgotten how he worked through his frustration. Now that I had the clarity of hindsight I remembered the few times we did fight, make-up sex had exactly the same rawness to it. My stomach lurched and the coffee in my tummy bubbled. I leapt towards the phone to call Alice.

"Jacob's cheating on me!"

"What? How do you know? Why would you say that? I don't believe it! He would never... I thought you were over this shit already? What happened? Have another run in with your neighbor?"

"I said Jacob is cheating on me!"

"No Bella. He would never... No! I'm coming over." I could hear the panic in her voice, the disbelief. But something about the tone made me question whether or not she could see it now too.

"Don't bother, I've got some stuff to do." Like break down, cry, maybe even throw up. My voice was blank, bordering on robotic. Alice knew that tone; it was the sound of disconnecting. Bella's little Homeland Security was taking over.

"Bella, don't you dare blow me off... Damn-it Bella!" I could hear Alice hollering as I sat the phone down.

I was numb. The empty feeling started in my mind and simply took over, all the way down to my toes. My churning stomach was the only thing I could feel. And I hung up on Alice; I never hang up on Alice! It would be ten minutes, tops, before she's pounding on my door. I could see her know, that tiny frame blasting in here to tell me I'm mistaken, wrapping her arms around me, shielding me from my pain. I paced the floor. Get a grip! Alice was right; I had no proof of anything.

But Edward Cullen seemed convinced.

Rain was pouring down as I trotted across my sidewalk and up his. I was a sobbing and soaking wet mess by the time I made it to his gated front porch, "superfluous Asshole, you live in a gated community" I thought as I rang his doorbell repeatedly. The door flew open; obviously Edward was preparing to admonish whoever had been on the other side ringing his doorbell like a maniac. All motions to yell stopped immediately once he realized who it was.

"How could you know about Jacob?" I demanded.

For the first time, his crystalline blue eyes looked sad. I swayed on the spot recognizing that look; it was a look I'd become accustomed to detecting long before I got it. But this time it had caught me off guard. His eyes blinked pity at me. He and those blue eyes pitied me as I stood there soaking wet, crying and realizing my husband was no longer faithful.

"Out of the rain." He opened the gate and ushered me inside. I stood dripping in the grand foyer of his home, shivering and nauseated.

"Don't move from that rug, I'll be right back with some towels." He quietly walked away, stopping a few steps later with a snap of his finger. "First I think something hot for you to drink." He turned on his heel and headed toward the kitchen, banged around for a moment and walked past me without a further glance as he headed upstairs. My teeth were clattering together by the time he returned with towels. I stared blankly at him as he handed me towels and some clothes. I looked at the women's pants coupled with his t-shirt and back to him.

"My sister left them here the last time they stayed over." I just blinked at him. "I thought you could wear these while we throw your clothes in the dryer and have that hot tea." He nudged me towards the bathroom. His tone was delicate and soft and I suddenly felt like the newest admission to the state run facility, _Welcome to the nice padded cell, we'll just have your razors, shoelaces, writing instruments..._

I stared at myself in the mirror, dark tired eyes staring back at me. Edward's light tapping on the door let me know I had been in there longer than the few seconds it felt like. He asked if I was okay, and let me know tea was ready whenever I was. I nodded in response, as if he could see me. It took a long moment to sink in that I was being rather ridiculous, so I forced myself to croak an okay at him.

I was still freezing as I walked to his kitchen; my damp hair chilled my scalp and was soaking cold, wet spots through the back of the t-shirt. But seeing the steam rise from my cup had an odd warming effect on me. I smiled thinking of my Granny and how I used to crawl into her lap when I was a little kid and blow the steam from her cup of coffee before stealing a sip.

Edward pulled out the chair across from me. He stared at me for a moment, and I sat a little straighter concerned now I must look frightful. My hands were visibly shaking as I smoothed and tucked my hair behind my ears.

"Bella, I don't know why you chose today to come here? Why now? Why pick this particular moment to believe me? I wish I had proof, but all I have is a guy's intuition. I'm sorry I said anything about it to you, and I'm sorry I made you doubt your marriage. I should have kept my mouth shut. "

He hung his head as he spoke. "I want you to know, I am not the sort of man who needs to lie to a woman to get her in bed."

I nodded acknowledging the truth of the statement. "I still have to know, Edward."

**EPOV**

Her wide brown eyes pleaded with me, and her mouth was drawn in a line of resolve, she wanted answers, explanation. She silently implored me to tell her, to guide her, to shit I don't know what was going with her now. I hadn't spoken to her in weeks. I sighed heavily, " I really don't think I should."

"Should what?"

"Should interfere...I don't think I should interfere."

"Interfere? Isn't that what you've been doing since we met? A bit late to stop now, isn't it?"

"No and yes." Her dark eyebrow arched at me. "No it's not too late. I stopped before we became more involved. And yes, because I've already interfered. The moment our lips touched, I was... I was wrong."

Bella stared down at her fingers entwined around the handle of her cup, "Look, I just want know what you saw. You know the thing making your intuition go into overdrive." She paused, then looked directly at me, her voice suddenly clear and earnest, "And the truth please."

I made living telling people lies and manipulating the truth. I was a marketing man to the bone. I could give you peanut butter, and with the right words and a few smoke and mirrors have you convinced you're eating a steak. But this wasn't advertising, this was for real, for keeps. This mess, this was this woman's life and marriage and I couldn't do it. For the first time in my life, the words failed me completely. "The truth?"

"That would be nice, if you don't mind, you know telling me the truth." She was waiting for me to spill it; I literally could feel her eyes boring in to me.

"Look if it helps, I promise not to hold it against you." She reached out and laid her icy hand on the top of mine, and I finally found the courage to look her in the face. I could see the conviction of those words, the honesty of them. The idea of Bella despising me for being the one to open her eyes to the truth was unbearable.

"When we were there for the fight, there was a girl from the reservation there."

"Yeah, Leah Clearwater, I was actually hoping you'd notice her."

I couldn't help but laugh at myself, or Bella's assessment of me. Am I such a pathetically obvious tomcat that I could be so easily distracted by any available piece of ass in the vicinity? "Even if I had, she's only interested in your husband."

"How do you figure?" Bella crossed her arms and she leaned back in the chair. Her foot was bouncing wildly.

"Body language: they made a point of ignoring each other." This time the raise of her eyebrow seemed to suggest, _are you fucking kidding me with this shit?_ "We were all around the kitchen island talking, they were standing next to each other but not engaging each other at all. Even though we were having a group discussion. When Jacob thought no one was looking, he laid his hand over her's on the counter. She smiled to herself and quickly moved away. It was fast, blink and you'd have missed it."

"And you were just lucky enough to see it?"

"Unlucky it would seem. Look you don't have to believe me you are the one that came here looking for answers."

"But that could have been anything. They grew up together; they've had plenty of time to be with one another if that's what they wanted. Why now?" She wasn't talking to me; she was verbally processing things. "They hated each other for years."

"Well not anymore apparently." Her head tilted at me, eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm no better than Leah or Jacob since we snuck away and kissed at the party. At least all they did was ignore each other and touch hands in the kitchen in plain sight of everyone."

"Okay what you and I did may not have been right, but I guarantee that it's more than kissing for those two."

"How Edward? I wanted you to kiss me, I wanted you to do a hell of a lot more than kiss me, and I have since the moment I laid eyes on you."

The tenor of her voice indicated tears were not far behind. Fuck me. I should have walked away; I should have kept my rule about married women. And here she sat in front of me chiding herself for innocent, non-marriage ruining actions and thoughts instead of her husband.

"I won't lie Bella, I have too, but the difference here is we haven't. They have." I scooped her tiny hands in mine. "I am telling you right now your husband is fucking that girl."

She flinched then jerked her hands from mine, and five fingers made contact with my face before I could say Zippity-doo-dah. Then her head fell to the table as she sobbed, still beating herself up.

"You don't think they started out the same way? Trying to steal kisses from each other?"

"Bella, kissing someone and fucking someone are two different things. "

"No they aren't, one leads to the other: kiss the right guy long enough and you want to have sex with him."

I hated listening to her excusing his behavior because she kissed me a few times. He's been off the rails for a lot longer than the past few months. As she pulled her head from the table, I leaned in to wipe the tears from her flushed cheeks.

"Bella, he's cheating on you. I'm certain of it. No matter what you and I may have done or wanted to do we didn't, we stopped. He has not. Ask him the truth." I held her soft face in my hands. She closed her eyes and leaned into my palm, her warmth spreading through my body.

"I know it, somehow I know he is, I think I knew the night he came home." She whispered each word to me and to herself. "Are you positive you saw what you saw?" I nodded yes to her. "How?"

"To my shame, I recognized it, having been in a similar situation before." I could see her wheels turning as she thought about what I told her.

"I need to get my clothes and get home before Jake. Where's your dryer?"

I ordered her to stay put and went to get them for her. It wasn't necessary for Bella to see my laundry basket or lack there of, and I didn't need her thinking I was a complete heathen since I didn't separate whites from darks. She was perched on the counter when I came back in from the laundry room. As I handed her the clothes, she grabbed my wrist pulling me close and placing my hands on her thighs.

"Kiss me Edward."

My body didn't move for half a second. "I'm going to regret this, but I don't think that's such a great idea given the circumstances."

She squeezed my hands over her thighs, her soft, supple thighs. I only imagined that her breasts were softer... I shook the haze from my head: _there is no good here Edward_.

"Edward," she purred, "I know what you want, what we both want. What's the use in torturing each other?" Her nails grazed the down the back of my neck as she leaned forward and breathed in my ear, "I give up."

* * *

**What a disaster, my first time back and I upload the version I didn't polish. Eek! I hope you all like this a bit better. There are a few updates here! Still it's good to be back! XOXO  
**


	12. Ch 12: Tryin' to Hide a Fire in the Dark

**Chapter 12 - Tryin' to Hide A Fire in the Dark**

_It's like tryin' to hide a fire in the dark_

_Tryin' to fight a flame I never meant to start_

_It's out of control and nothin' can help me now_**  
**

B. Dean

**EPOV**

She smelled like Spring, and her breath on my neck was like a warm breeze. Her lips buzzed my ear sending a fire down my spine and straight to the crotch of my pants. Every one of my senses was on overload: her soft, warm skin surrounding mine as it was. It was probably the only thing saving my ass at the moment. She poured herself onto me, her legs twisting around my waist and pulling me in. But I stood there stiff; all the times I'd imagined this very moment and I was frozen where I stood. _Come on dude, it's go time!_ Eddie Jr screamed while the rest of me was overwhelmed like an inexperienced kid who never had a woman come on to him before.

Finally, as her soft wet, warm and very full lips closed over my earlobe my head flinched.

"Bella, I uh..." I stuttered.

She let out a low, breathy laugh like one I'd only heard from a seasoned seductress and, as if it were even possible, wrapped herself even tighter around me.

"What's the matter Edward, don't tell me you're all talk." Her tongue ran up the side of my neck and flicked at my earlobe. As if to answer her accusation, my hands dropped to her thighs. I was pushing my way up towards her source of heat and squeezing my fingers closed.

"Bella we should stop this."

"Stop then." Her husky voice purred in my ear as she sucked my lobe so gently my cock twitched with each pull._ I will never forgive you if you don't screw this girl right now_. I nearly yelled shut up to Eddie Jr. I silently begged my willpower to kick in and let me step away. She turned her attention to my neck, the biting was so gentle I could hardly be sure she'd done it. When her tongue slipped out to taste my skin where her teeth had been I moaned, squeezing her thighs hard and making her squirm. She was licking her way around my neck when I turned to meet her lips with mine.

There was a tiny spark as our lips touched. Her lips were even softer on mine than they were on my neck. Her bottom lip was full and swollen and I sucked it between mine, running my tongue across it as I pulled. Our lips tangled together, and I got a hint of a sweet minty taste the previous stolen kisses seemed to lack. My tongue was licking at her lips and begging to be let in that hot mouth of hers. She wiggled around on that countertop, closer and closer to me, her lips dancing with mine that soft little moan of hers singing to me. Without even thinking about it, my hands moved right to her gorgeous breasts. She purred into my mouth when I gently squeezed and ran my thumb over her nipples for the first time. She parted her lips for me and I sank my tongue into her mouth as the shiver wormed its way through both of us.

Her breasts fit perfectly in my hands: round and warm and full with desire. Her nipples were hard and getting harder, much like Eddie Jr. Bella arched her back and pressed herself into my hands. Our tongues were sliding over each others and her hands were tangled in my hair. Bella's feet pressed into the small of my back, and pushed me right up against the edge of the counter. As my cock bumped against the granite, I hissed at the pressure against me that wasn't her. It was enough to shake the lust from my head and remember what I'd promised myself not so long ago.

I pulled back, her hands slid down to my chest and I grabbed her warm hands in mine. I brought them to my lips, kissing the tops of her knuckles, as she gazed on half-lidded and completely aroused.

"Bella, I want you," I groaned. "God how I want you."

She tilted her head, a queer sort of look passing over her face. I pulled her from the counter shutting my eyes tight as her body slid down mine. Her delicate perfume swirled around my head and threatened to pull me back to her.

"But no," I stepped back. "Bella no."

**BPOV**

I don't know what possessed me in that moment, but hearing Edward tell me no was just, ugh! My hand landed perfectly across his face, and the I could feel the sting almost immediately. Tears, equal parts, guilt, anger and rejection, sprung up in my eyes. His eyes closed as he reached up to rub the spot red fingerprints had now formed. Suddenly, his eyes flashed open, narrowing to slits on me.

"No? You're telling me no?" My voice shrieked as I jabbed my spindly finger into his shoulder.

"I'm as shocked as you Bella. " He was pushing me back against the counter, his hard length dug into my thighs and I felt the muscles of my legs quiver. His voice was flat and even and it made me nervous.

"I've banged plenty of chicks like you, unhappy with their cheating spouse, looking for a little revenge fuck," he paused shaking his head and then slammed his hands down on the counter. "You should leave Bella."

I flattened my hands against his chest and pushed with the all the anger I could muster, effectively moving him far enough to slap his arm away. I slipped out from under his arm, and stormed off straight for the door as he stood growling my name and protesting loudly behind me.

My head was down and my fists were banging against my thighs as I pounded the ground in a desperate attempt to put as much space between us, as quickly as I could. I was so lost in my own anger I hardly noticed the yellow Porsche sitting in my driveway. Alice jumped on me the moment I walked in the door.

"Isabella Maria Swan-Black! Where the hell have you been?

"Edward Cullen's, the rotten bastard."

"What. Happened?"

My eyes flashed to Alice and her accusatory tone. My jaw clenched, "Nothing."

"Bella, did you?"

I tilted my head to the side, nearly daring her to say it. My best friend of over ten years was about to accuse me of the very thing I'd nearly done. "Did I what, Alice?" My tone dry.

She lifted her shoulders, standing straighter as we squared off. Her voice was as flat as mine as she uttered, "Did you fuck him?"

I growled loudly at her to hide the punch to my gut, "No!" My head dropped as another defeated, "No" fell from me. "He was telling me that Jacob was cheating on me. " I looked up to Alice expecting to see her arms open to pull me into a hug. Instead I saw narrowed eyes, flared nostrils and the ugliest scowl I'd ever seen her wear.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You are really entertaining his opinion? You really believe him don't you. Shit, Bella I had no idea things had gotten so bad between you and Jake that you'd believe a guy who's idea of commitment is two dates."

"He's not like you think." I really just said that?

Alice let out a humorless laugh, "He has a dick and balls right?" It was a rhetorical question. "Yes, then he's exactly like I think."

"Fine," I huffed petulantly. "Let's just go ask him then. You can tell me if you think he's lying."

For the second time today, I made a dash across my yard and straight to Edward Cullen's house in the pouring rain. The only difference was this time Alice was hot on my heels. The gate to his porch was still open so I marched up and began to assault the front door, still furious.

"Jesus Christ!" He growled, throwing the door open harrumphing at my wet form. "Back for round two?"

Alice seemed to appear right behind me, "Nothing happened huh?"

She pushed by me and my protests, "Nothing did happen."

She pushed even harder past Edward. His sarcastic tongue replying, "Oh well, come on in." His eyes rolling up. Alice spun on her heels, her sharp finger jabbing into his shoulder.

"Listen, Eddie, I don't know what kind of games you're playing, but Jacob would never cheat on Bella."

"It's Edward"

"Answer the question, Eddie."

"Yeah, Eddie," I chimed in feeling emboldened.

"Fuck you both!" He yelled. "What's the matter you come over for a little too? Little three-way action. Two married chicks looking to feel adored once again."

I could see the click in Alice's face. I cringed, knowing it was a mistake to assume that tiny frame didn't pack a wallop if pissed off enough. Calling her Jasper in to question, big mistake. I'm not sure that Edward actually even saw the knee to his junk coming: Alice had lightening fast reflexes. She bent to his ear as he groaned doubled over.

"Fuck you right back, Eddie. " She grabbed my arm, tugging me behind her as we marched right back across the yard.

She didn't say anything to me for a long time. We sat in silence fuming on the couch for over an hour. Finally Alice got up and beelined for the bar, coming back with an open bottle of my best Pinot Noir. She pulled from the open bottle and handed it off to me. After a few passes she finally started in on me.

"You really think Jake is cheating on you.? I mean really, in your heart? What do you think?"

I scrubbed my hands down my face, taking a swig and passing it back to Alice, "I don't know. A few things sort of clicked for me. Something is off for sure."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think it's time I paid my Father-in-law a visit. Spending some time on the rez will help I think."

By the time we were done with the bottle we were sharing the couch snuggled in to each other. Alice leaned her head into mine. We were silent a bit before she quietly spoke.

"Bella, how was it?"

I was a bit shocked at first. I sighed heavily knowing the answer too easily, but not wanting it to be true. "Amazing. Easy, like we were made for each other."

"Damn Bella." That was her come back, but it was said with more resignation than anything else. Damn Bella was the understatement of the decade.


End file.
